Secret Santa Secret Friend
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: Presents written for the Secret Santa exchange at Hogwarts Online II. Let the unwrapping begin!
1. Her Eyes for: FrozenShadow52

**Title: Her Eyes**

**For: This story is a present for FrozenShadow52**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: CauseI'mTotallyAwesome/Taylor**

Neville knows that she doesn't even know his name, that she is a year under him. But when pale eyes lock with brown from across the Great Hall, none of that matters. He doesn't pretend that he can't hear the whispers of his classmates when they mutter 'freak' and 'weird', and sometimes he even defends her. But mostly, he keeps her in the back of his mind, thinking about her sometimes, but knowing that she wouldn't want him. They're just incompatible.

That is, until he actually talks to her. It happens on the way to Herbology towards the beginning of second year. He catches up with the pale blonde first year as she stumbles, and drops her books on the floor. "Oh nargles…" she mutters, "It must have been the plyxies…" Neville looks at her confusingly. "What're plyxies?" The girl's eyes seem to light us as she and Neville collect her books.

"Plyxies are small and green fuzzy creatures, that live in cornfields, and eat cornstalks. They're really quite gentle, but people usually don't like them because they ruin crops." She says this in a very rushed tone, almost trying to get it out as quick as possible, as if she's afraid that Neville won't listen to her. But Neville is enraptured by her words. "That's really cool." he says. The girl smiles.

"My name's Luna Lovegood." she says, smiling. Neville smiles back. "Neville Longbottom. Your dad edit's the Quibbler, right?" Luna nods eagerly. "My dad is going to write about plyxies in the next issue. I can get you a copy if you want, yeah?" Neville smiles wider. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Oh, I have to go, two minutes until the bell rings, and I have to get to potions class. See you soon?" Neville nods, waving goodbye as she skips away.

XxXxX

He sees her multiple times each year, and gets to know her very well. If asked, he can proudly say that her favorite color was pink, that she wanted to be an expert on magical creatures when she grew up, and that she had always wanted to watch muggle TV, but she never got the chance.

When Harry decides to create Dumbledore's Army, Neville is one of the first to show up at the Hog's Head. Luna is there before everyone, chatting with the old man who Neville later finds out is Aberforth. But the second that she sees Neville standing in the doorway, her pale face alight at the joy of seeing him.

"Hi Neville!" she says, and even in her voice, Neville can hear the joy in it. "Hi Luna." He says.

"Have you seen any plyxies lately?" She asks. "No." Neville responds, trying to act like he had actually been looking for them. "Well, they tend not to appear in front of people. They're very shy, you know."

And when Luna talks, Neville loses all sense of why he was at the Hog's Head. All he knows is that he wants to listen to her all day.

XxXxX

After the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, the first thing Neville looks for is Luna. He finds her outside Hogwarts, in the courtyard, reading a thick book that he recognised as "100 Magical Herbs and Fungi". He sits down next to her , and puts his arm around his shoulder. "Hi Luna." he says, and she smiles her vacant smile that he has come to love.

"Oh hello Neville. Quite a day, wasn't it?" Neville nods, and smiles, his eyes glowing with almost-tears. Having to watch Sirius fall throught that veil was pure torture. He felt the utmost sympathy for Harry, as he knew what it was like to lose someone that he loved. Luna seemed to have been affected by this sight also, as the twinkle was still in those bright blue eyes, but it was considerably muted, as if something had sucked them out. This made Neville upset. He wanted to put the sparkle back in her large eyes.

Luna smiles vacantly, and rests her head on the crook of his shoulder, her pale blonde hair spilling out over his chest. "This is nice..." she murmurs, before falling asleep in his arms.

XxXxX

After Harry leaves seventh year, Neville is one of the first to try to restart Dumbledore's Army. After a particularly excruciating Dark Arts class, (In which Seamus called Professor Carrow a "turd" and Lavender was forced to do the Cruciatus Curse on him) they were all in the Gryffindor common room, and Lavender was trying to apologise to Seamus. Neville suddenly sits up, and mentions to the others that they should start up the Army again.

WHen they find the room of requirement for the first time, they find it adorned with banners in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff colors. They find some defense against the dark arts books, and practice as many spells as they can possible learn, and Neville gets closer and closer to Luna.

XxXxX

The Battle of Hogwarts was over, and the castle was in ruins. Neville finds Luna at the edge of the battlefield, comforting Professor Trelawney. He takes her aside, and looks right into her eyes.

"I. Love. You." He says, and Luna looks right at him and mutters,

"Me too."

FIN


	2. Unbroken Loyalty for: Inkfire

******Title:**** Unbroken Loyalty**

**For: Inkfire/ Azzie  
********Characters:**** Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black  
********House:**** Ravenclaw  
********Name:**** storry-eyed/Lynne**

* * *

Narcissa could never decide which of her sisters she loved more. Her oldest sister, Bellatrix, was wild and unpredictable, obsessed with family heritage and purity and loyalty. Andromeda was wild and rebellious, and from the very beginning Narcissa was kept away from her so that the ideas in Andromeda's head were not planted in her younger sister's. But regardless, Cissy was in awe of them both.

Bellatrix was made to be Narcissa's mentor, and she loved her youngest sister, in some strange way. But it was never simple with Bella – there was always something else going on, another motivation, another issue, another reason to bolster the Black family and hate on everything else. When Bella came home from Hogwarts, she would tell Andromeda and Cissy stories of sabotaging Gryffindors and making fun of Hufflepuffs and beating Ravenclaws. Cissy soaked everything up and waited for the day that she could follow her big sisters into Slytherin house, where the Blacks always were sorted. At least, until Andromeda was sorted into Gryffindor instead.

The house was in an uproar. Cissy watched in fear as her parents screamed and wailed and sent Howlers and other, more horrible things to Hogwarts, trying to change the Sorting. When they realized this was not possible, they resolved to force Andromeda to be the most Slytherin Gryffindor that Hogwarts had ever seen. Bella, as big sister and the only resident Black at Hogwarts, was at the front of it all, and she took to the task with a ruthless and maniac excitement that made Narcissa cringe. Loyalty was the most important aspect of all in the Black family, they had been taught, and in Bellatrix's eyes, Andromeda had broken it. Bella would not forgive her sister until it was fixed.

But Andromeda turned out to be more of a Gryffindor than anyone had ever imagined. The stubborn middle child dug her heels in and refused to change. She certainly was not as Gryffindor as others in her year, but that was not a surprise, considering the family in which she was growing up. But she was not a Slytherin by any stretch of the imagination. And the family could not forgive her, especially Bella.

During Narcissa's Sorting, she was terrified. Part of her longed to follow her sister into another house – not Gryffindor, she would rather die than be Sorted there – but perhaps Ravenclaw, if she were smart enough. But a bigger part of her still wanted to hide behind Bella as she had done all her life, and watch Andromeda from the shadows.

Narcissa was sorted into Slytherin after an agonizing minute and a half of the Hat poking around in her brain as her palms sweated and her heart pounded. Bella gave her a proud, cold smile, and turned away. Cissy felt a twinge of hurt somewhere, that her sister was not more proud of her, but she was used to it by now. She wanted to see Andromeda's reaction, but her sister's back was to her, and she didn't turn around.

As Cissy passed her school years at Hogwarts, she knew that something big was happening that had to do with purebloods and loyalty, and seemed to involve a lot of people from Slytherin House, but she didn't know exactly what it was. She knew only that Bella was deeply involved, and Andromeda was deeply against it. Cissy trusted that Bella would tell her everything she needed to know, and left it at that.

Two years after Bella graduated, the summer after Andromeda's last year at Hogwarts, engagement arrangements were finally worked out between Bellatrix and a man named Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella was happy because her family was happy, but she didn't seem to care very much for him. When Cissy asked her about it, Bella's hand had stopped an inch away from her face, and she had snarled that Cissy was never to mention it again. Narcissa didn't dare, even after she met Rodolphus. The man was much older than Bella, but that was to be expected. What gave Cissy chills was the fact that his eyes seemed to stare vacantly into space all the time, as if he were a walking doll. Narcissa began to pray that the man her parents found for her still had life left in him.

Two weeks after that engagement was announced, Andromeda stood up at dinner and announced that she had married a Muggle man named Ted Tonks. She had met him one summer a few years ago in London, she said, and they had fallen in love. Andromeda stood there, defiant, as her mother told her to get out of the house and never return, that she was no longer a member of the Black family and never would be. Cissy didn't even dare to breathe as she stared at her middle sister in horror. She couldn't find the courage to turn to Bella. For the first time, she felt completely alone.

That night, Narcissa snuck out of bed and stared up at the starry sky, wondering where her sister was now. She felt cold all over, remembering how she had asked Bella what would happen to Andromeda. Her sister had simply replied that they had never had another sister, that it had always been the two of them only, and walked out of the room, closing the subject forever. Cissy wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and wiped the single tear off her face. She had made her choice, when she hadn't followed Andromeda out of the house. Cissy was a Black through and through. According to Bella, their middle sister had never existed. Andromeda had broken loyalty with the family, and that was all.

But that was not all, and Narcissa knew it. Bellatrix showed her one way; but Andromeda had shown her another. Cissy was not brave enough - she would fly forever in her eldest sister's shadow, and she knew it. But she would be safe there, or so she hoped, because she could not help but think that this went both ways. The family had broken loyalty with Andromeda by forcing her out. Cissy would never dare to say so, but she still thought it.

Narcissa whispered goodbye to her beloved sister for the last time and slid underneath the blankets of her bed, almost daring to wish that she would someday find a way to follow Andromeda, to show her that someone in the family had not forgotten her, that not all loyalty had been lost. Although she did not know how or when or where, Cissy promised herself that she would.


	3. Backwards Rebel for:ThanatosAngelosGirl

**Title: Backwards Rebel **

**For: Thanatos Angelos Girl (Brooke)**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: Toffrox33 (Toff)**

**Backwards Rebel**

**For Brooke, aka Thanatos Angelos Girl  
From Toff, aka Toffrox33 of Ravenclaw House**

It was a strictly traditional wedding. Of course Mr. Black would not pay for anything more or anything less.

The largest room in Lestrange Manor sported elaborate bouquets of expensive white flowers adorned with black and deep green ribbons. An ebony table stood behind an intricately designed wedding arch, which acted as an altar. Rows and rows of white seats filled the large hall with black ribbons on the seats left of the aisle and deep green on the seats to the right.

Guests talked among themselves having all found their seats. Every one of them in dress robes of the latest fashions. Many guests sported obvious heirlooms such as brooches or jeweled necklaces, showing off proud, pureblooded family histories.

Rabastan studied the crowd as he stepped into the hall behind his brother to polite applause and stood beside the altar. On both sides of the hall sat various well-known pureblooded families; the Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Parkinsons and of course the Blacks and Lestranges were seated in the front.

Rabastan caught the eye of Barty Crouch (Jr of course) sitting in the third row who shot him his usual cruel grin, checked his watch and feigned boredom. Rabastan chuckled to himself.

He turned to survey the esteemed Black family guests; Lucius Malfoy and his family (he being the fiancée of the Maid of Honour) sat in the second row among the rest of Bellatrix's relatives. Bellatrix's parents, aunts, uncles and Regulus Black occupied the front row.

And finally, of course at the very back of the 'esteemed' guests section was Andromeda: An almost exact copy of her sister with warmer eyes and softer hair. Rabastan's eyes lingered on her. She looked exceptionally elegant and almost beautiful in a dress which was a regal blue and much brighter than any of her relatives' clothes. She seemed wiser and more cautious in comparison to the other Black daughters. Rabastan had always thought of her as the Black family rebel. While most would guess the blood traitor Sirius, Rabastan saw Andromeda as the one more dangerous to the family's name. While Sirius deserted the family altogether, Andromeda stuck around, her calmer personality and questionable friend circles making her stand out more.

Andromeda did not belong and her being here at this wedding, was causing trouble.

After the ceremony, Andromeda stood away from the crowd. They were avoiding her and shooting her filthy looks anyway. After she had congratulated Bella and had a brief conversation with Cissy, there was no one left willing to be seen with her.

She had been alone for several minutes when she sensed movement behind her. She turned to see Rabastan Lestrange: the best man. Andromeda felt a jolt in her stomach. She was suddenly reminded of her Hogwarts days, many of which she had spent infatuated with the youngest Lestrange brother, before she decided in seventh year that he wasn't her type (and would never go for a girl like her anyway).

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Rebellious." Rabastan said in his deep voice. He looked amused as if indulging in an inside joke. Andromeda felt her eyebrows lift, caught by surprise.

"Rebellious?" She repeated. "I doubt anyone would call _me_ rebellious." They were speaking in low voices, making Andromeda feel like the conversation was a secret.

"Well then allow me to explain" Rabastan said. "First of all- you're here."

"Here?" Andromeda frowned. "As in, at my sister's wedding?"

"Of course. What with the rumours about you and that dress you're wearing, it's surely 'rebellious' of you to show up at a Black-Lestrange wedding." Rabastan slowly moved his eyes over Andromeda as he said this with a rather smug expression on his face. Andromeda felt heat flood her face and glowered at him.

"What rumours?" She spluttered "And- and- what on earth is wrong with my dress?" She added crossly.

"Well rumour has it, you've been making friends with mudbloods." Rabastan said lightly and he watched with great amusement as she floundered, not knowing how to reply. "It's also been said that you and _your sister_Bellatrix haven't spoken in weeks… months even."

"Nonsense. We spoke just now," Andromeda snapped.

"Naturally. She did look very pleased to see you here," Rabastan said. Andromeda looked away at the thought of the outright scowl Bella had given her as she walked down the aisle. "Of course as her beloved sister, I'm sure you full-heartedly approve and support her new… career choice" Rabastan was of course referring to the pitch black tattoo on Bella's left arm which she had displayed with nothing but pride on her bare skin.

Again, Andromeda chose not to reply.

"With all this talk, one does wonder why you chose to attend such a marriage- especially to attend it so calmly and politely as you have done considering all the rumours- other than to stir trouble…" Rabastan shot her a smirk, knowing that merely causing trouble was not rebellious enough for Andromeda Black.

"I came because Bella is my sister and I want to support her," Andromeda said stiffly. Rabastan grinned at her as if this was exactly what he wanted to hear. He looked over her again, the cruelness momentarily slipping from his eyes. Andromeda frowned at him angrily. "What's wrong with my dress?" She snapped.

Rabastan laughed. "It's… different," He said. "You don't look so severe as the rest of the guests."

"I don't follow," Andromeda said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, not to worry," Rabastan chuckled, "I think you look rather… alluring."

Andromeda scoffed. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Rabastan's tone turned completely sincere. Andromeda felt trapped by his gaze. And suddenly she was thirteen-years-old again. Rabastan Lestrange was giving her a compliment. "Perhaps" Rabastan said quietly, stepping closer so that Andromeda's breath caught, "Next time there's an event like this one. You'll come not for your sister" His eyes- merely inches away from hers now, almost- _almost _softened "But for me."

Andromeda felt then what she hadn't let herself feel since Hogwarts: the exhilarating urge to kiss Rabastan Lestrange. To her that felt rebellious. But she supposed in her family's eyes it would be the opposite.

She forced herself to take a step back.

"If you believe all those rumours about me, then why would you risk your own name coming to talk to me?" She said boldly.

Rabastan's eyes reverted to how they'd been before, his mouth curving upwards into an amused smile once more.

"Ah, Andromeda" He chuckled, "You _must_ know that no one can resist a rebel"

Andromeda did know. She felt her own lips turn up into an amused smile "We'll see."

And with as much will power as she could summon, Andromeda Black, labeled rebellious through her polite, unwavering, unearned and never returned support of her sister, turned and left the wedding.

**Happy Holidays Brooke, I hope you like it!**

**-Toff**


	4. Astori Greengrass for SpiritedWind

_****_**Title: Astoria Greengrass and the Insufferable Ferret**

**For: SpiritedWind**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: lunalestrange4, aka Jess**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**A/N: For the Secret Santa fic exchange on Hogwarts Online II.**

* * *

__Astoria Greengrass, fifth year Slytherin, carefully placed the book she had been reading in her bag, planning to head back to the common room and study a little more. She turned around, jumping as she realized Draco Malfoy was standing right there, one arm casually resting on the shelf. "What the hell? You scared me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Girls."

"I'm pretty sure you would have been startled if someone was right behind you and you didn't know." She rolled her eyes back. "If you don't mind, I am going back to the common room."

"I'll come too."

She started walking at a fast pace, hoping that he would give up, but his longer strides easily matched hers. Not for the first time, she wished she had grown taller than five-three; she seemed so short, even though Draco - no, _Malfoy - _wasn't particularly tall himself. She muttered the password, vaguely wishing that the entrance would seal shut and not allow him to enter. He had been following her around lately; it was rather creepy, even for a Slytherin. What, did he have some sort of crush on her? She was two years younger, not to mention that her older sister Daphne, who was actually in Malfoy's year, was much prettier. Why did he keep stalking her? She threw herself down on one of the large chairs, promptly opening her book. She was determined not to say anything to Malfoy, who also had sat down.

The silence continued for a little while until finally, he said, "Why are you even bothering to read the Muggle Studies book? You know that Alecto Carrow will be satisfied if you just write 'Muggles are stupid filthy animals' a couple dozen times, rather than writing a real essay."

"Because I, unlike some people, am not a lazy git," she replied calmly, not even looking up. "I do turn in real essays, although I am aware that she can barely read."

"What are you, a Ravenclaw?"

"Almost," she replied, hoping that her one-word answer would make him go away. The Sorting Hat had indeed almost placed her in Ravenclaw, and it had taken much cajoling on Astoria's part to make it put her in Slytherin, where her sister was, and where the rest of her family had also been.

"I was sorted into Slytherin instantly."

"Good for you." Astoria set the book on the arm of the chair, realizing that no matter what she said, Malfoy would neither shut up nor leave her alone. "What do you want? Because I am trying to study, if you have not noticed this, and you are bothering me. Greatly."

"It's fun." He smirked. "There's nothing interesting around here, if you have noticed. Quidditch is canceled, and the buffoons Crabbe and Goyle are with the Carrows supervising detentions, so I can't boss them around."

"That's nice. Now, will you please stop staring at me? It makes me uneasy, not to mention that I am _trying to study, _and I would appreciate it if I could do so in peace." She put the book back on her lap but didn't start reading it; the probability was that Malfoy would insist on making even more conversation. He was determined, apparently, to spend time with her. Which mightn't have been so bad, if it had been when she was free, but every time he started talking, she was busy. Not to mention that there had been that curious incident three years prior with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turning Malfoy into a ferret. Now every time she looked at him she couldn't help but think of that. It was funny, even if he was a member of her own house and she should have been on his side.

"Only Ravenclaws study unnecessarily," he replied arrogantly. "You are a Slytherin, and studying is a foolish way to spend time." He lifted his wand from his pocket, flicking it, and causing her book to fly over in his direction. "There are much better things to be doing."

"Give me that!" She stood up at the same time he did, taking out her wand as well and attempting to Summon it back. He blocked it, though, looking smug. She went to stomp on his foot. "You insufferable, annoying, jerk, you give me that back right now!"

He held it above her reach, which in itself was embarrassing. She refused to jump for it - what a fool she would have looked like doing so - but stretched up, attempting to get it first manually, and then yet again with another Summoning Charm, which was also blocked. Sighing, she threw herself back down on the chair she had been sitting on. "Giving up so easily?" Malfoy asked.

"You are so obnoxious."

"I'm just saying..." He put the book down on his chair, but she didn't dare move for it. He would probably just grab it and hold it above her head again. "There's much better things to do than studying."

"All right, Malfoy. You win. You can have the common room to yourself. I'm going up to the dormitory - you can't follow me there. Thankfully." She slung her bag over her shoulder, managing to Summon the book out from under his nose, and putting that into her bag as well.

"Wait," he said.

It was an instinctual reflex to stop and turn around, just to see what he wanted. Maybe he would finally explain what was causing him to be so annoying. She wasn't expecting him, though, to quickly press his lips to hers, bending down to do so, and then look immensely satisfied. "Excuse me? Did you just kiss me?" she asked, although she knew he had. It was just such a surprise. Not that it had been a bad kiss...just took her by surprise.

"I wanted to. And I'm a Malfoy...we get what we want."

"You're a git, that's what you are," she muttered, but not with as much ferocity as usual.

"I am not a -" His words were cut short by Astoria kissing him.

"Thought that you should be surprised too," she said neutrally, starting to head up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Wait!"

"Are you going to kiss me again?" She was surprised at the fact she actually wouldn't mind if he did. The fact that Draco Malfoy had kissed her - and she had liked it - and she had kissed him...oh, bugger, the whole thing was confusing and exciting. She hung her bag on the railing, jumping down the two steps she had went up. "Because, you know...I might not mind."

"Good," he said. "Because that's exactly what I was thinking. Shall we snog?"

"Yes, Malfoy."


	5. Over the Fence for: City Girl419

**Title:** Over the Fence

**For:** CityGirl419—Dest

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Name:** FrozenShadow52/Kayla

**Warning for non-graphic, implied child abuse.**

**XXX**

The fence was too high to climb over. Made of solid oak planks, it did exactly what it was designed to do: keep the boy in, and the world out. But Hermione wasn't the world. She was one fifteen year old girl; an intellectual genius, yet social dunce. Maybe that's why she was able to discover the chink in the seemingly impenetrable defense.

She found it by accident, some four years ago while exploring her new back garden. Now that they were living in a house with a proper yard, her mother promised Hermione her own flower plot. There was a small patch of dirt towards the back that looked to be the perfect spot, and she was just checking it out when she saw it: a quarter sized knothole, about waist high, with a piece of dirty paper poking out. Overcome with curiosity, she gingerly pulled the scrap out and unrolled it. The handwriting was barely legible, but she was able to make out a handful of words.

'_Pain'_ . . . '_thirsty'_ . . . and '_help me_.'

Heart racing, Hermione bent down, pressing her eye against the hole to peer into the other yard. She had only met these neighbors, the Dursleys, the day before yesterday. Mrs. Dursley had baked a "welcome to the neighborhood" casserole, and she brought it over with her son, a fat, rude boy around Hermione's age named Dudley. They struck Hermione as the type of people who care a feat deal about their appearance, and—judging from their immaculately kept yard—she was currently right. There wasn't a blade of grass out of place, and the little bit of the shed she could see looked freshly painted.

But what immediately caught and held her attention was the boy weeding the flowerbeds. He was a thin little thing, with sun burnt skin and a messy shock of jet-black hair. He was also, she noted, favoring his right arm something fierce. Taking a deep breath, Hermione called out, softly at first, than louder until he finally glanced up.

"Hullo," she said pleasantly. "What's your name?"

There was no reply. The only thing the boy did was gape at her with wide eyes in the most vivid shade of green she'd ever seen.

"Is this yours?" she held the paper out.

He still said nothing.

"What's the matter," she joked. "Can't you talk?"

The boy became downcast, slowly shaking his head from side to side. Hermione gasped, face heating up in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she apologized, than quickly added when an idea came to mind. "I could fetch some more paper if you want."

He looked up, bright eyed, but before anymore could be exchanged, the backdoor flew open, and a beefy, red-faced man lumbered onto the porch. "BOY!" he barked. "Quit your lollygagging and get back to work!"

The boy flinched, and immediately went back to his chores. Hermione wanted to speak with him some more, ask about the note (she was sure it was his), but something about the man frightened her frightened her, and anything she might've said died in her throat. Instead, she watched. And as she watched the boy staggered around the yard under the man's baneful glare, a plan formulated in her mind.

**XXX**

It was another week before the boy reappeared; struggling under the combined weight of a shovel and rake, but this time Hermione was ready. Armed with pen and paper, she wrote a simple message, folded it up tight, and slipped it through the fence along with an extra pencil. Then she waited, flipping through the pages of one of her new schoolbooks. Three quarters of an hour pasted, and she was just about to give up hope, when there was a pause in the boy's shuffling. With baited breath, Hermione listened to the scratch of the pencil, and almost squealed with delight when the paper was returned, a short message sloppily written on the other side.

'_Hello Hermione. I'm Harry.'_

Extremely pleased by the apparent success of her plan. Hermione let her let her excitement get the better of her, and started bombarding poor Harry with questions, scarcely giving him time to respond.

'Wait, can't write that fast,' the words were even more muddled than before, like his hand was shaking. Peaking through the hole, she could see it was doing just that, and he kept casting nervous glances over his shoulder at the house. She looked too, just in time to see a piggy face disappear behind a curtain.

"Harry," she whispered. He shook his head, and she immediately knew what he meant. He wouldn't be able to keep talking with her; not today at least.

"Tomorrow then," she inquired. Hermione couldn't explain it, but something about the raven intrigued her greatly, with his emerald green eyes that managed to be both so grown-up and yet so child-like.

Harry shrugged, picking the rake back up. It was much too big for him, and as he grappled with it a bit of his shirt hem rose, exposing a pale expanse of abdomen coved by a bruise the exact size and shape of a man's boot. Hermione bit back a gasp, and it's a good thing to. For at the moment, Dudley Dursley waddled into the yard, a wicked grin on his chocolate stained face.

"Hey, Freak!" he hooted. "Dad said if he catches you slacking off again they'll be hell to pay!"

Harry said nothing.

"What's the matter, Freak?" the portly boy sneered. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

Harry gripped the handle of the tool so tight his knuckles turned white, but he still didn't make a sound. Dudley suddenly lashed out, knocking the smaller boy to the ground. Hermione cried out, seeing twin trails of blood spurting from the boy's nose. Dudley's head shot up, and for a second Hermione swore he looked right at her before sprint off as fast as he legs could carry him, shouting for his mother. Harry pulled himself to his feet._"Go,"_ he mouthed. Not wanting to get him in any more trouble, she did so, vowing to herself to return to the fence the next day; because if this brief, practically wordless conversation had taught her anything, it was that Harry needed help.

And he needed it now.

**XXX**

Though they didn't know it at the time that was the beginning of a friendship spanning four years and counting. Every day, Hermione would write to Harry, bundle the papers into neat little tubes, and slip them through the fence. He, unfortunately, couldn't write nearly as often, and even when he did they were always short notes on tiny scraps. Nevertheless, Hermione saved each and every one of them, in a shoebox under her bed. And little by little, she gained insight to Harry's dark reality.

After his parents' death, and with no other living relatives, Harry was placed in his aunt and uncles care, much to their chagrin. With the neighbors believing him to be "deranged" and "dangerous" (rumors spread by Petunia herself) Harry was kept locked up and out of sight, forced to work like a slave and endure his so-called family's increasing brutality until he lost the will the even speak.

Hermione balled her first against her jeans. How could people be so stupid, so blind? The evidence was right in front of them, but they refused to do anything about it! Well, she wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. Shaking her head in frustration, the girl tried to keep a smile on her face, for Harry's sake. It was Saturday, one of the few days where they could see each other face to face. Hermione both dreaded and looked forward to these times, as it gave her a change to check-up on Harry's condition. Every week, he'd be sporting a new contusion, and every week he looked skinnier and skinnier.

Biting her lip, Hermione fought the erg to pace as she waited for his appearance. It'd never taking him this long before, and she knew in her gut the something was seriously wrong. When Harry did finally stumble out of the house, Hermione almost screamed. Harry was worse then she'd ever seen him before: eyes swollen shut, his left arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and the back of his head was matted his blood. He only managed to take a few baby steps forward before collapsing in the middle of the yard.

"Harry!" she called, not caring who heard her. "Harry, wake up! Harry!"

Heart racing so fact it hurt, she leapt to her feet, dashing for the gate that separated the two properties. Locked. She shook it furiously, yelling all the while; yelling for help, her parents, and most of all, Harry. Panic and desperation taking hold, Hermione took a flying leap, barely reaching the top of the posts. Boosted by adrenaline, she hoisted herself up and over, landing painful on her side as she did so. Ignoring the pain, she scampered over to where the boy still laid, downright sobbing in relief when she saw the rise and fall of his chest. She could faintly hear siring racing down the street, one of the neighbors must've heard her cries and called the police.

Hermione refused to leave his side, even when the paramedics arrived. She held his hand all throughout the ambulance ride; only releasing it they whisked him down to CAT scan. For three grueling hours, she waited, nearly mauling the poor nurse who came to fetch her.

"Where's Harry? Is he alright? Can I see him?"

The woman studied her chart. "You're Miss Granger, am I right? Yes, Harry's going to be okay. He's sustained a nasty concussion, but he got here just in time and all brain waves are normal; we'll keep a close eye on him for a few days, and then we'll see about placing him in a temporary foster home."

"Foster home?"

"For the time being, until it's determined wither his aunt and uncle are fit gardens," from her tone of voice, Hermione could tell the woman thought otherwise. "The police are going to want to talk to you, by the way."

Hermione nodded. She'd give them the shoebox full of Harry's corresponds, and tell the coppers everything she knew, but first. . .

"Please, can I go see him?"

The nurse smiled, and led her to the intensive care room. Hermione, having mentally prepared herself for the worse, still grimaced when she saw just how bad Harry was. The boy was the palest she'd ever seen, covered in bandages, and hooked up to a heart monitor that beeped steadily. After checking a few things, the nurse left them alone, promising to notify Hermione when her parents got there. The brunette wasted no time, enclosing Harry's frail hand in her own. Without really thinking about it, be began talking to him, telling him about her day, a new book she wanted to share with him, anything her mind settled on. It was like writing one of her letter. In fact, she was so intent on finding things to talk about that she almost missed the slight pressure on her fingers. But there it was again, stronger thing time. The boy gave a faint groan, his eyes fluttering open.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped. "Can you hear me?"

He couldn't nod, but squeezed her hand. She laughed in relief. Harry was awake; he was going to be okay. The boy grunted, trying to say something. Hermione leaned in close, until she could feel his warm breath tickle her ear. And for the first time in many, many years, Harry spoke.

"Love you, 'Mione,"

Happy tears sprang to her eyes. She kissed his forehead, gentle. "I love you too, Harry. I love you, too."


	6. Wallowing in Sorrow for:Connie

**Title: Wallowing in Sorrow**

**For: TheGreenThing and Phlob/ AKA Conster! XD**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Name: CityGirl419 AKA Desty (:**

Hope you like this, Conster! This was my first ever Drarry. (: Feel proud! XD Loveeee youuu!

Harry ran his hand through his already impossible mess of hair as he downed another shot of Firewhiskey. He knew he shouldn't be getting drunk again. Knew that it was probably a mistake, just like the last time. Yet, he couldn't help himself. He needed something to keep his mind off from what happened. What he couldn't believe. What he couldn't forget, even when he _was_ drunk.

Even though he was drunk, the memory still pulsated his mind like a headache as though he was one hundred percent sober when it happened. Maybe it was the fact that what happened had caused him to be sober the moment it was over. It was eye opening and very confusing. One single night had caused him more pain than he thought possible.

It had been a long day at the office. So Ron, Draco, and Harry had decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink to relax a bit. It was already late, so it's not like they had to rush home. Ron had run off to the loo, to no doubt puke his brains out and had left Harry and Draco sitting at the bar, drunk out of their minds. No one was in the place; just the bartender, who had stepped into the back room for a minute to get something at the time, and the three of them. It surprised Harry how much he remembered.

At first they weren't saying anything. Just sitting there, drinking. Harry and Draco had a strange sort of relationship. Harry had forgiven Draco for everything that had happened in order to maintain a professional relationship when they both became Aurors. They had become close throughout the years and Harry considered Draco one of his good friends.

Harry had turned to say something about the latest case to Draco when it had happened. Out of the blue, really. Draco just kind of leaned in and kissed him. Harry, being slightly past intoxicated, didn't really react to it. He stayed there, and let Draco kiss him. Harry was worried because he kissed back after a while, not even truly knowing what he was doing at the time. It didn't last long, but it did deepen. A bit too much for Harry's liking the next morning. After Harry thought about it though, did he really not like it?

That was the reason for all the misery. Harry couldn't tell if it was his drunken state that liked the kiss or if he himself liked it. Draco didn't show any signs of remembering the kiss. That didn't mean he didn't though. Draco was good at hiding what he was feeling, his emotions. All Aurors were, it was their job not to show different emotions to certain people during their job.

After a few more shots, Harry had decided that he was going to ask Draco if he remembered anything from that drunken night. Not the kiss specifically. Just the night, to see if he would say anything about the kiss. It was the only thing Harry had at this point.

The next morning Harry woke with his head pounding. He probably shouldn't have had so many drinks on a work night, but he couldn't help himself. He just had too many problems to not drink. Luckily for him, Harry always had a bit of Pepper-up potion in his cupboard for occasions like these. Ever since Ginny left him, he had taken a liking to Firewhiskey and never knew when he needed a pick me up.

He downed it quickly before grabbing a to-go cup of coffee and Apparating to the Ministry. Nodding occasionally to people he passed in the hallway, but not really stopping to talk to anyone no matter who tried to get his attention. He was used to it. No matter how many years had passed since Voldemort was defeated, Harry still got attention everywhere he went. It was always, 'that's "The Chosen One", or "The Boy Who Lived"'. It got annoying after a while, but it was something Harry had to deal with.

Finally he made it to his office and went straight to his desk. He noticed Draco wasn't there yet, but that wasn't unusual. Harry was always at work before everyone else was. Actually, he was surprised when Ron walked into his office. Already having been there. Ron looked stressed and upset about something. Harry's eyebrows burrowed and his face had a look of pure confusion on it.

"Harry, we lost an Auror last night on that mission," Ron said plainly. Clearly trying not to break down. Harry swallowed and looked down. Afraid of who Ron was going to say.

"Who? I thought the mission was going to be a cake walk? It was only one Death Eater they had to get. There was five Aurors that went!" Harry told Ron, even though he already knew.

"There were two Death Eaters. Not just one. The other was hiding. Waiting. Unfortunately, he got what he wanted," Ron grumbled with a glare that was clearly meant for whoever this Death Eater was.

"Why wasn't I called immediately?" Harry demanded to know.

"Because it just happened! We were late getting out on the mission. We all just got back. I haven't even been home. Once the Death Eater got what he wanted, he came quietly. There wasn't a problem after that."

"Who was the Death Eater. What did he get. And who died." Harry was getting angry now that Ron had worked his way around the question he had asked.

"The Death Eater was Lucius, Harry. He got his revenge. He killed Draco," Ron said it flatly.

Harry didn't know why he insisted on hearing it. He had a feeling it was Draco since the moment Ron walked into the room. Harry would never get to tell Draco about the kiss. Never get to figure out what exactly it meant. If he truly had feelings for him or not.

"You can leave now. Thanks, Ron," Harry told him. He was afraid he was going to break down and he didn't want anyone around.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Harry. I know Draco was your friend. He was my friend too," Ron said simply before walking out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

He ran his fingers through his messy black hair as a deep sigh erupted from his chest. He would never get to find out if he had been living a lie all his lie and wasn't even interested in girls. The kiss Draco and him shared when they were drunk wasn't just some spontaneous thing. Harry felt something. He wasn't sure if Draco felt anything or not. Or even if Draco remembered the kiss. He was supposed to find that out today.

Why did he have to die like that? Randomly? It seemed like everything in his life either left him or died. First his parents, then Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred. The list could go on for hours. Ginny left him, Hermione and Ron were too busy with their love life and having children that he barely talked to them anymore. He hung out with Draco quite a bit. He was becoming his best mate, maybe something more.

Harry was tired of things like this happening to him. Of the people around him dying. What were the chances that the one mission Harry had off they would find the man they had been looking for since the war ended. The one that had carefully eluded them since. The one they knew was after Draco because he turned good.

Harry buried his head in his arms on the desk and just sat there in silence. Thinking about all the things that could have happened. A slow tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he wallowed in his own sorrow for what seemed like the millionth time.


	7. More than an Heir for: Heimarmene

**Title: More than an Heir**

**For: Mia, Heimarmene**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: Lola, WelcomeToLolaLand**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

"Zuly already told Master the dinner is ready," said the elf, looking at the woman's blue eyes.

She just nodded and took a sip of her drink. In the past weeks, Lucius was always late for dinner. He was always busy with work or some visit. She felt lonely. The house was too big for them. Too big for a couple. She sighed.

She heard footsteps and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't taken too long! She turned around and her smile faded. Lucius was walking towards her, carrying his traveling cloak.

"I'm sorry, Cissy, but I had an urgent call from a client. I won't be able to join you for dinner." He smiled sadly at her.

She just nodded and pressed her lips in a tight line. Lucius sighed but leaned to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Remember we have dinner with my parents tomorrow night."

And with that he disappeared towards the hallway. Narcissa came back to reality when she heard the door closing. Well… she was having dinner alone again.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing on the middle of the hallway, looking at all those big portraits of her husband's family.

They had been married for five years and she still couldn't give him a son.

She was worried. One of the most important things for the Malfoys was to continue their bloodline… to produce heirs. And she had not been able to give him one. Not one.

She felt useless. The Blacks always had lots of kids, even Andro- her other sister had a child. A girl, if she was not mistaken. Bella had no children. But it was Bella… she couldn't imagine her older sister as a mother. She shuddered at the mere thought of it. No, Bella was fine as she was.

She sighed. They had a dinner tonight, with her in-laws. She was afraid of what they were going to say to her. Elina Malfoy could be really scary when she wanted to… and Narcissa was sure Elina didn't like her at all. She would've preferred that her sweet Lucius was married to Violetta McGregor. But Violetta'd lost, and now Narcissa was Mrs. Malfoy. She grinned, but then sighed again with frustration. The new Mrs. Malfoy, soon to be Black again because she wasn't able to give her husband an heir!

She raised her gaze once more to look at the portraits. She was just in front of Lucretia Malfoy's portrait. The witch looked at her and clicked her tongue before adding, "What are you waiting for?"

Narcissa stared at her in shock; just what she needed… the portraits were speaking her fears out loud! She turned around and ran to her room; she could already feel the tears streaming down her face. She let herself fall on to the bed and let the tears fall freely. Lucius was starting to act differently. He seemed distant. And now she was scared. What if he decided to abandon her? What if he didn't love her anymore? Maybe now he thought it was a bad idea to marry Narcissa Black after all…

She needed a hug. She needed to feel safe. She needed her sister. She sat down on the bed and cleaned her cheeks. Should she…? She looked at her dressing table, where the ink and the quills laid. She bit her lip. No one would know that she did it. Besides, it was just a letter.

She stood up and walked to the dressing table and sat down. When she raised her eyes, she could look at herself in the mirror. Eugh. She looked hideous. All the worries could be read in her face. She was getting thinner and had dark circles under her eyes. The entire situation didn't let her sleep. She had to do something. She opened her drawer and took out parchment. She needed to do this. She grabbed the quill, dipped it in ink, and began writing.

The dining room was all quiet. The only noise you could hear was that of the ringing of the cutlery.

"So…"

She knew it was just too good to be true. She sighed. Lucius turned to look at her with curiosity, but she was too concentrated on her dinner to notice.

"… have you heard the latest news?" Elina Malfoy asked. She was a small woman with white hair tied up in a tight bun. Her pale face was lined with wrinkles, but that couldn't hide her beautiful, soft features. She had been a very attractive woman. The only thing that made Narcissa uncomfortable were her eyes. Those hard, piercing, honey eyes contrasted with her face. Those eyes haunted her daughter-in-law in her nightmares.

"No, mother," answered Lucius with a bored tone. "What is the latest news?"

"Well, yesterday, Violetta _Crabbe _and her husband announced that they are expecting a baby."

Narcissa looked up from her plate. Elina was staring at her, Lucius's eyes were wide in shock and Abraxas… well, he was quiet as always, just drinking from his goblet. She sighed.

"That's good to hear," was her only answer. What else could she say? She just wanted to shout at her and tell her to leave her alone. To let them be. But she must remain calm, she must remember the letter.

Elina stiffened. Lucius was starting to look anxious. He wanted to avoid a fight with his mother.

"Yes," he seconded his wife's answer. "I'll send Crabbe a 'Congratulations' letter."

Elina snorted. "Congratulations letter? You should be focusing on having your own heir! For the love of Merlin! Five years! Five! And this woman is not pregnant yet!"

Narcissa's hands started to tremble. How dare she insult her! She didn't want to make a scene. Apparently her mother-in-law didn't remember that a lady never loses her temper in public. But Narcissa did remember, she was a Black after all. She stood up, ready to leave, before Lucius started arguing with his mother.

"I'm sorry if I haven't fulfilled your expectations Elina," she said in a cold tone, "but I've done my best. Excuse me."

And with that, she left.

"Cissy!" Lucius stood up, but his mother gave him a look and he stayed. "What else do you have to say, mother? That woman is my wife! And I love her, mother, _I love her. _I know you don't understand that, but I do. And I don't care if I still don't have an heir."

"Love? Please Lucius. I agreed for you to marry that woman, because she's a Black, she belongs to one of the oldest and richest families there are. But don't try to make me sick with all that nonsense of love. Your father and I married without love. And I think we've proven that it's not necessary."

Abraxas Malfoy snorted. Both, Elina and Lucius stared at him in shock. The old man had a mocking look on his face. He looked at his wife, then at his son and smiled. Lucius was a copy of the man, they looked almost the same. The only differences between them were the eyebrows and the nose. Abraxas had thick eyebrows and crooked nose, but that made him look rather mysterious. His son, on the other hand, had his mother's soft features. "The perfect mix of genes," he'll say.

"He will have an heir Elina," he said in his deep voice. "Let him love his wife and live his life."

Elina opened her mouth, but her husband grabbed her hand before she could say anything. They stared at each other for a while, until she sighed.

"Fine." Said Elina standing up, ready to leave. "Remember, Lucius, you must have an heir. No son, no gold. Never forget that." She warned, turning around and walking to the fireplace.

Abraxas and Lucius stared at each other. Finally, Lucius broke into a smile. "Thank you, father," he whispered.

Abraxas nodded and turned around to follow his wife. Lucius went looking for his.

The garden's kiosk. This was her favorite place. Lucius had put roses, gardenias and her favorites, daffodils. She leaned to smell one. She had heard Lucius's answer to his mother accusations. He had said he loved her. _He loved her. _She couldn'thelp but smile. Her sister was right. She just had to relax and be herself.

Andromeda. Narcissa smiled sadly while she reached the pocket of her robes. There it was. The letter that had helped her calmed her fears. Andy had always known what to say and when to say it. She missed her like crazy. She had been right when she decided to write to her. Her last words had been a balm for Narcissa's heart.

"_I have you in my heart,Cissy. You will always be my little sister, no matter what."_

They both knew maybe this was the last time they wrote to each other, but they she knew Andy will always be there for her.

"Cissy?" She turned around to see Lucius standing in the kiosks's entrance. He looked sad; she knew he felt guilty about what had happened. He walked towards her, grabbed her from the waist and hugged her lightly. "I'm so sorry, love. I-"

She had put a finger on his mouth. She knew it wasn't his fault that his mother was crazy. But thanks to her, now she was sure of one thing: that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Shh…" she whispered "I heard everything."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She just blushed. Lucius laughed and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes at the touch and he couldn't help but think his father was right, she was his life now.

"I love you, Narcissa."

Narcissa opened her eyes. Blue met grey. She smile; he grinned.

"I love you too Lucius Malfoy." And with that, they kissed.

That night in October, they conceived their first and only son. The Malfoy family finally had its heir.


	8. Misinformed for:NarcissaWeasly

**Title: Misinformed**

**Character(s): Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Luna Lovegood**

**For: Karin (Narcissa-Weasly)**

**by: ChatterChick (Val)**

**House: Gryffindor**

xXxXx

"I'm sorry I'm late – security's gone up again."

Percy Weasley breathed a sigh of relief and greeted his girlfriend of just under a year. When Penelope hadn't shown up at their usual meeting point after prefect duties he had begun to suspect the worst. There was a monster attacking muggle-borns in the castle and he was letting her wander into harm's way for Merlin's sake!

"Penny, maybe we shouldn't do this anymore"

Her brown eyes started to water, "What do you mean?"

He silently cursed at himself. He was being an insensitive prat again. This was a pity, because out of all the Weasley brothers, Percy prized himself on being one of the more sensitive ones. It wasn't as if he were _Ron_! He should have known she would take it as if he wanted to break up.

"It's nothing like that – just, I'm worried for you. When you didn't show up – "

"Percy, nonsense, seeing you makes the day just a bit better. Please don't worry for my sake." Penny pleaded with him. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair seemed more out of place than usual.

Percy really didn't want to hear about any more trouble tonight. There was a monster running lose in the castle, his prefect patrols were being doubled, the younger students were hysterical, his twin brothers couldn't keep out of trouble, Merlin knew what Ron and his friends were up to, his sister spent most of her time crying and he was trying to hide his relationship with Penelope. Regardless, he had been raised better and asked if there was anything he could help her with.

"Oh, it's silly, but there's this first year in Ravenclaw who believes in the most ridiculous of things! She's failing History of Magic because she keeps making up stories on her essays. I have no idea how to convince her otherwise, she's quite adamant about her beliefs."

It was his second year as a prefect and he had spent the better part of his time separating fact from fiction about the wizarding world. Just this past week he had to comfort a hysterical hufflepuff who's muggle sister told her that witches grew green skin and warts! Really, the things muggles come up with!

Percy chuckled. "Let me handle it, I'm used to muggle-borns."

"She's not a muggleborn, which makes this so much more frustrating. Her name's Luna Lovegood."

"Not – " Percy winced. The Lovegood family lived just past the Burrow. His mother generally avoided Mr. Lovegood, especially after he came round for tea and attempted to interview her for a story he was writing. Apparently he believed that the seventh child of a family had hidden magical properties and wanted to experiment on Ginny.

"Yes, her father's the editor of that bloody Quibbler."

Convincing little Luna Lovegood to stop creating stories on her essays was going to be a nightmare, but Percy was determined to try his best.

Percy found the little first year in question the next day. He had recognized her from passing her by in the village that they both lived in. She had wild, long dirty blonde hair and wide, innocent child-like eyes. The more curious things about her were the necklace of butterbeer corks and her raddish earrings. She was in school robes, but he remembered her as someone who wore the most bizarre of outfits.

"Penelope couldn't tutor you today, so she asked me to," Percy began, sitting down at the library table next to her. "She says you need help in History of Magic?"

"I'm very good at history, but no offense to Professor Binns, he hasn't been alive to realize that new things have been discovered since he died."

Percy bit back a comment about the ancient professor. As dry as Binns was, it wouldn't do for a prefect to be questioning the Hogwarts professors. However, that was not the issue here.

"Now, Penny told me you have trouble separating fact from fiction in your history class?" Percy kindly asked the girl.

"Penelope's really nice," Luna said wistfully, "But she only believes in what has been proven – everything else is too much a stretch for her."

"Penelope's a very reasonable witch," Percy attempted to reason with Luna, only to be cut off.

"She didn't believe me about the threstals."

"The what?" Percy was beginning to develop a headache. He felt that this was about to be the first of many very long tales Luna would tell him.

"The creatures who pull the carriages up to the school, you can only see them if you've seen death."

Now Percy remembered them – dark skeletal horses who were rumoured to be extremely dangerous. As if the school would be able to train them and keep them from harming students! Even Dumbledore wouldn't be that touched to think such a dark creature on the grounds of a school would be a good idea. Even if they managed to do it, they would have informed the prefects and heads about it. No, Percy reasoned, someone was just goading Luna into believing some other crazed tale. "Luna, I'm a prefect, I think I would know if there are threstals at the school."

"Hagrid says – "

"Hagrid's just pulling your leg; threstals are too dangerous to keep at a school. Now, I understand you have to write a paper about the founder of your house?" Percy looked over the paper Luna was currently writing.

"The lost diadem of Raven – Luna no such thing has ever been proven to exist, it's just a myth!" Percy groaned. Luna had once again dedicated her essay topic to some nonsense item with more lies than truths about it. Fake diadems were always popping up during OWLs and NEWTs, with lazy students hoping to suddenly become smarter.

"Stolen by Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena," Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know the location of the diadem too?"

"Of course not, but I have a few ideas," Luna persisted.

By the time Percy got to the part about the Bloody Baron killing Helena and himself out of love and guilt, he had had enough. "Luna, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw does not exist, I have no idea where you're getting your information, but this story telling has got to stop."

"No, I'm not making this up!" She insisted, her voice raising just enough to hint that she was annoyed at being brushed aside.

It should have been a crime for Mr. Lovegood to raise his daughter to believe in such outlandish things! The ministry really ought to have intervened because that poor girl was clearly delusional by this point in her life. Percy had no idea how she was going to survive Hogwarts.

Luna began packing up her notes and Percy realized he was fighting a losing battle. "Just, stick to the facts you read in the text book for the class if you want to pass," he sighed.

"Thank you for your time, Percy, but I'm not changing my topic. Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist, isn't that the point of learning? To discover new things? If you don't mind, I'm going to try to find the Bloody Baron and see if he'll give me his version of events." Luna hopped off the stool and skipped out of the library.

Percy put his head in his hands and sighed. That went horribly wrong. If a fraction of that essay had any truth in it, he'd swallow polyjuice potion containing Snape's toenail clippings!


	9. Chess and Bets for: theatergeek17

**Title: Chess and Bets **

**For: Julie/theatre-geek17 **

**House: Hufflepuff **

**Name: Thanatos Angelos Girl/Brooke **

His tongue peeked out of his mouth, his face frowned in concentration, as the silver haired boy tried to figure out how to beat her cousin at Wizarding chess. For some reason that escaped Roxanne's mind the boys had come down to the Gryffindor common room with her uncle Ron's old chess board and were trying to defeat the other. The match included groans and taunts when one started to lose or started to win.

Roxanne herself personally didn't care about the game and would have been outside playing Quidditch with some of the others had her cousin Albus and Scorpius had not begged her to stay behind. Roxanne never listened to her cousin and now she realized why: she was going to get stuck watching them play their game until the sun started to set. She still didn't know why the boys had wanted her to stay right where she was. Her cousin was odd and certainly strange like his other companions, in particular the Scamander boys, but she had held her hopes up and apparently for a lost cause.

Roxanne would have interjected once more about how unfair it was that she stay in the common room if they didn't even pay attention to her but she stopped when Scorpius started laughing. Her fiery head whipped itself from the portrait to the game where Scorpius smirked and Albus had his head in his hands.

"I hate you." He groaned looking up at the arrogant snake. Scorpius's grin just grew and Roxanne couldn't help watch his lips seem to grow. The way they curved and the reveal of white platinum teeth seemed to be all she could focus on.

"I told you I would win. You shouldn't have bet against me." He laughed and shock formed a tidal wave, crashing into her. She couldn't be. She refused. She couldn't care about Scorpius because he was only trouble. She knew, after all her middle name was Malizia, which meant mischief in Italian. Besides, why would he care about her when he could care about the sweet, kind, and intelligent Rose? Who would care about her when they could care about everyone's little favorite?

"You can't do this in front of me." Albus interjected into the string of laughs and Roxanne frowned. What had Albus's knickers in a twist?

"Fine, then I'll do it later." Scorpius turned towards Roxanne with his piercing gray eyes and grinned so that somewhere in the back of her head she conjured up the image of a wolf.

"I am so sorry Rox." Albus finally turned towards her and with her fresh and startlingly image in her mind she didn't necessarily need his condolences. Wait… Were they betting with her as the bet? What was the bet and why did they think they had the right to do that?

"What are you going on about? Albus Severus Potter you tell me this instant!" She growled and turned in the direction of Scorpius to address him too but he was long gone. He would not get off that easily!

"You'll find out soon enough I assure you. I do apologize. I thought I would win and I didn't mean for him to take it seriously anyway." Albus nervously wrung his hands and a lantern exploded sending shards of color flying in the air.

"Albus! I haven't had an episode in years, look what happened! What gives you the right to bet on me and why would Scorpius want to do that anyway?" Roxanne cringed at the end of her question because it made her sound lovesick. She refused for that to be the case. Anything would be better.

"I'm sorry! I am really sorry, I feel like crap and you are absolutely right!"

"Exactly!" Roxanne cried out in relief. He wouldn't do this anymore she would make sure of it. "I forgive you, but on one condition." She added.

"Anything." He told her and her grin, she knew, modeled her father's perfectly.

"I get to tell everyone that my Slytherin cousin in my common room apologized and begged me to forgive him on his knees." Roxanne laughed at Albus's horrified expression.

"I will regret this but fine." He huffed and placed his arms across his chest.

"Good bye cousin, I have to go to the Quidditch fields." Her happiness simply soared as the slightly older boy groaned. She watched him leave before her, dejected and foreshadowing what was to come before she left herself (she still didn't understand why the Slytherins had wanted to play in her common room). He would pay, if Roxanne had any hand in it.

So when dinner came rolling around Roxanne wasn't shocked to find everyone giggling at Albus. But not all of the people were giggling at Albus. That was the only thing that put a damper on her cheeriness. What were they gossiping about now? It was only a regular Monday, nothing had happened. What could have ha-?

"Hey!" She snapped as someone grabbed her and pulled her away from the Great Hall's grand doors.

"Calm down Roxanne, it's me." The familiar and smooth voice sent chills down Roxanne's spine and she let out a sigh of relief. Until she realized that she was closer than she ever had been before to Scorpius. She felt a blush start to creep on her cheeks in the corner Scorpius had dragged her to.

"Scorpius? What do you want? I am not happy with you either." She asked as she kept her head down and away from his face, away from his eyes.

"Why?" He asked and she could almost feel the rumble in his lean and slightly muscular chest as he spoke. Her face was surely redder than her hair. She pushed away from him and she saw his eyes flash with hurt.

"The bet! I am not something to be betted on!" Her voice started to crack. Was she just a thing to him? She didn't expect him to care about her the way she did about him but she refused to be used like a _thing_. She was a person!

"So you know everything about the bet?" He sounded surprised and Roxanne nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Yes and why did you do it?" That was what she wanted answered the most. This question was that dear. What did he think of her?

"I just- I just didn't have the courage and when Albus found out he helped me but I was still nervous. So then he and I made the bet but I have been trying to buy some time. I shouldn't have betted with something as important as you. I apologize. So what do you think?" What was he talking about? That left more questions than Roxanne had expected. But first things first, and then she would tackle that.

"I think you should have had better respect for me." She told him. He nodded and the silence was deadly. Nothing was said between the two for what seemed like hours.

"And?" He asked.

"And what?" She replied back.

"You don't know do you?" He said as he looked up at the ceiling and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"What?"

"What the bet was about, Roxanne." He replied exasperated.

"No." She told him. "Scorpius what was it?" She asked. There was a painful feeling in her stomach and she tasted bile in her mouth.

"Roxanne I-. I just-." He bit his lip and his brows were furrowed. This was the most serious she had ever seen. It scared her. Her thoughts were swimming. What was it?

"Scorpius-!" Her words disappeared as soft and chaste lips embraced hers. Was this really happening? His mouth tasted of peppermint and she relaxed but before she knew it, it was over.

"That's what it was about." Scorpius told her and she smiled.

"You should have done it sooner. Don't let Albus boss you around anymore." She laughed as he nodded the kiss seemed to be as great to him as it was to her.

"I promise to use that Malfoy backbone I inherited."

"Good." That summed things up excellently, everything came out well in the end. She was so prepared for the worse and she got the best. She would hold chess and bets on a higher pedestal than she had before. After all, they gave her Scorpius.


	10. No Longer Sisters for: lunalestrange4

**Title: **No Longer Sisters

**Characters: **Black Sisters

**For: **lunalestrange4 (Jess)

**House: **Slytherin

**Name:** Dramionefan4life/Tiff

Andromeda Black walked towards the little café in Diagon Alley lost in thought. Her mind was not on Ted Tonks, her secret boyfriend of more than a year, but instead on her day up until this point. It was not a pleasant day to say the least. Today proved to Andromeda that the days of having a good relationship with her sisters were now gone.

*Flashback*

_Andromeda stretched as she woke up early that morning. She climbed out of bed and walked to her window, where she opened the curtains to looks outside. Seeing that the sun was low on the horizon, she figured that it was about 6 o'clock in the morning. Knowing that she had at least an hour before breakfast would be ready, she decided to take a nice, hot bath to wake herself up._

_She walked into the bathroom to start her bath. She turned the taps, making sure the temperature was just right before getting undressed. She stepped into the bathtub, hissing as the hot water met her skin. Thinking about the day she had ahead of her, she knew that it would be an interesting day. "I'll probably be thankful for this relaxing time later in the day." She told herself. After almost an hour in the bath, Andromeda got out and got ready for the day._

_She walked downstairs and into the dining area, finding her sister Narcissa and her parents sitting at the table. "Good morning everyone," she said as she sat at the table. The words were half-heartedly whispered back to her. Andromeda was not surprised by this as she did not exactly fit with the rest of her family. Her family was as "pureblood" as witches and wizards could get. They believed, like most other purebloods, that muggles and muggle-borns were the lowest of the low, not even humans. Andy did not believe this. She thought that muggle-borns had every right to magic that purebloods and halfbloods did. She also believed that muggles were people too; they simply did not have magic._

_It was because of her family's beliefs that she had to keep her relationship a secret. She had been dating Ted Tonks for over a year now. He was a great guy and she saw herself marrying him one day. Her family would not like him though simply because he was a muggle-born._

_She turned her thoughts back to the breakfast now in front of her. It was then that she realized her older sister Bellatrix had joined them and was talking to her. "What are your plans for the day Andromeda?" Bellatrix asked her._

_She had plans to meet Ted for dinner that night, though she couldn't tell her sister that. "I'm meeting a few friends from school in Diagon Alley for dinner tonight. Other than that, I thought I would find something around here to do."_

"_Oh. Is it anyone that I know?"_

"_No, you wouldn't know these people. They are all in my year and aren't all Slytherins."_

"_They aren't any Gryffindorks in the group are there?" Bellatrix glared at her sister, giving her a there-better-not-be-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you kind of look._

"_No, Bella, there will be no Gryffindors there tonight." It's the truth, though she wasn't sure that dating a Hufflepuff was much better._

"_Good. I wouldn't allow you to go if there were."_

"_You wouldn't _allow _me to go. Who do you think you are Bella thinking you can tell me I can't go somewhere?"_

"_I am your older sister. I have a right…"_

"_You don't have a right to tell me what to do. No one has that right. I am of age Bella; I am allowed to do what I want, when I want to do it!"_

"_Andromeda!" her father yelled, "You will not talk to your sister like that, especially at the table."_

_Andromeda knew better than to talk back to her father so she kept quiet. She quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself from the table. She went out to the back garden to relax. Whenever she needed time to herself, usually whenever her family got to be too much, she would come out to the garden and sit on the bench near the fountain. As she sat there, she thought about her life. Her life was great, minus the fact that her family didn't understand her and that they would never accept her relationship with Ted. She dreaded the day that they found out about Ted. A part of her knew that that would be the last day she ever spent with her family. Another part of her wished that at least her sisters would be there for her, if not immediately as least sometime down the road._

_She had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore. A soft cough brought her from her thoughts. She turned towards the person who had joined her, finding that it was Narcissa. "Hello Cissa. What brings you out here?"_

"_You left rather quickly earlier; I wanted to make sure you were alright."_

"_Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You seemed rather upset with Bella. It looked to me like you were upset about more than her thinking she could tell you that you couldn't go out."_

"_It was nothing Narcissa; I am fine."_

"_Out of curiosity, who _are _you meeting tonight?"_

"_No one that you would know Cissa."_

"_Are you sure?" Narcissa said in a darker voice. "Are you sure you aren't meeting that filthy mudblood that you have been eyeing?"_

"_How do you…"_

"_I've got you staring at him across the Great Hall. A mudblood Andy? Why would you want him? You could have any pureblood you want."_

"_He's…different. He's not like anyone I've ever met."_

"_Well you better meet someone else and drop that filthy Puff soon before anyone else finds out. You better not even think of marrying him or you know what will happen. You will be disowned. Is that what you really want? To have no money to be with…him?"_

"_I don't care about the money Cissa. I love him!" She was crying by this time. She couldn't believe that her sister thought that she could threaten her with being disowned to get her to dump Ted. Well, actually she could believe it. It was just like her family to think such a thing._

"_You must choose Andromeda: your family or that mudblood." With that Narcissa went inside, leaving a crying Andromeda alone._

*End flashback*

Andromeda tried to clear her head, trying to keep the tears from coming back. She looked up to see that she had reached the café and standing in front of her was Ted. He gave her a kiss when she reached him. He stepped back, kneeled down to one knee and asked the one thing every girl wishes to hear. "Andy, I love you with all my heart and couldn't imagine a day without you in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened a small box in his hands. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. In that moment she knew what her choice would be. It would be hard, but she would get through it.


	11. New Years Eve for: xDEATHxDEALERx

**Title:New Years Eve with Fred and George **

**Character: Fred and George **

**For: xDEATHxDEALERx/Maggie Deciever of Hearts **

**House: Ravenclaw **

**Name: Narcissa Weasly/Karin **

**New Years Eve with Fred and George**

It was New Year's Eve and in the Weasley household it was surprisingly quiet. Molly and Arthur were sitting outside in the looking at the stars. Soon it was time for them to arrange the fireworks and wake up the kids that had fallen asleep so the whole family could welcome the new year, but right now everything was quiet.

Inside the Burrow it was also quiet. Bill that was home from the first half of his first year at Hogwarts where sleeping at the couch. Next to him Charlie where, dreaming about fantastic dragons and hippogriffs, his long hair hanging down over his eyes. The six year old Percy hugged a picture book as he lay sleeping at the floor. At the start he had also been next to his older brothers, but some time during the evening he had fall down at the floor, not bothering to try to get back on the couch he had fallen asleep at the floor. The one and a half year old Ron and the four months old Ginny were also sleeping next to each other, but in a cradle. In between them was an enormous teddy bear that they both hugged.

It was too quiet, and if Arthur or Molly had come into the room they would see that something was missing.

In the kitchen George and Fred hide behind a homemade wall of chairs. The two four year old boys smiled identical smiles to each other and started to count.

"Ten."

"Nine." They turned their backs to the chair wall and shut their eyes hard together

"Eight."

"Six."

"Stop. You're wrong," George said to his twin.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!" Fred screamed, more for the fun in screaming than that he was really upset at his brother.

The brothers freeze, afraid that they had wake up some of their older brothers. When no one walked in the kitchen to see what the noise was about. When nothing happened they both breathed out and continued their argument, much quieter this time.

"Percy say it is ten, nine, seven, six, five," George said, very sure on himself.

Fred thought about what his brother had said. "Percy says Percy is always right," Fred said slowly. "And he _is_ older than us."

Once again the brothers smiled and continued counting.

"Six."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE!" Both of them screamed and Fred threw away something that he had hidden in his hand until now.

Arthur and Molly jumped up of their chairs whit drawn wands when they heard the high boom. The war was still so close in their memories. But the fear disappeared when they heard two high laughs.

"Fred! George! What have you done now!" Molly stormed away to the kitchen where it was pouring out purple smoke. "Why can't you two be calmer like Bill, or Charlie!"

Arthur smiled. Those two boys where so full of ideas, he couldn't wait until they were old enough to be in the workshop with him looking at different muggle inventions. When he thought about it, he realized he shouldn't tell Molly that the boys probably got their idea for this joke from him. He hurried to the living room to calm down the rest of the family.

"Smoke mum! Smoke!"

"Booom!"

"IT WAS PURPLE!" the two boys screamed over each other to tell Molly about their fantastic joke. Their hair was pointing out at every direction possible and their usually red hair was purple, as was their face, their clothes and the rest of the kitchen. Somehow they didn't notice the far from happy look at Molly's face. It was obvious that she thought it wasn't fun to have a purple kitchen.

The rest of the family stood together in a corner. They wanted to laugh but didn't dare to, no one wanted to get Molly's wrath over them.

When Molly had told the two four year olds _exactly_ what she thought about their joke for a good twenty minutes, Arthur thought it was enough. "Molly dearest, the New Year begin in twelve minutes, maybe we should set up the fireworks."

Molly stared at her husband for a couple of seconds before she answer. "That sounds right. Boys, go and help dad put up all the fireworks."

"No, not you two." Molly grabbed the twins' ears before they could escape from the room together with their brothers. "You stay here with me, Ron and Ginny."

Twelve minutes later the Weasley family was gathered in the back yard staring at the fantastic fireworks that lit up the sky. Fred and George were staring up at the sky with wonder as they laughed.

"Come here you two," Molly said and dragged both of them into a big hug.

Behind them, purple smoke rise out from the house and up to the sky.


	12. Will You Marry Me? for: storryeyed

**Title: Will You Marry Me?**

**For: storry-eyed/Lynne**

**Character: Draco/Harry**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Name: Brighthalk/Kat**

Viridian eyes watched the flawless white skin beside him stretch as his partner awoke. Sleepy stormy silver-gray eyes slowly blink open, "Good morning, love."

The blonde nods, sitting up and giving a groggy smile, "Good Morning Harry, Sleep well?"

"I did, Draco." Harry gives Draco a strained smile, "Do you want to tell Sirius and Remus your not staying for Christmas again, or shall I?"

Draco grimaced at the reminder and laid back down next to Harry, "I'll do it, Harry. Don't worry. Besides, Father shouldn't be here until sometime after lunch."

Harry nodded, if a little sadly and cuddled up to his boyfriend. Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. They stayed in the position until nature called and both boys had to get up.

Draco moved to the shower and Harry wondered down stairs, a pensive look crossing his features. Draco never seemed to want to spend Christmas with him or Remus and Sirius. He always spent it with Lucius and Narcissa. Maybe this year would be different, maybe Draco could convince his father to let him stay for Christmas this year.

Draco sighed as he stepped out of his warm shower. He grabs a towel and begins to dry off, his mind drifting off to Harry's slightly hurt look from a few days ago when he told him he was, yet again, not spending Christmas with him. In all actuality he really wanted to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, and hopefully soon to be fiancé. But Lucius was adamant about Christmas only being spent with Family and since he had yet to pop the question to Harry, he was considered family. Well, Narcissa said he was Lucius disagreed. His original plan had been to propose to Harry Christmas morning, but his father had been fully against that. With a sigh, Draco shook his head to dispel the sadden thoughts and turned to dress.

"Harry the shower is- Father, you're early." Harry was glaring at the table; Lucius was glaring at the wall. Sirius and Remus were looking between them, as if they had just ended a fight.

Lucius gave Draco a strained smile, "Yes, I am. Are you ready to leave?"

Draco sighed, "I'm packed. Are you positive that I can't stay with Harry this year?"

"He is yet to become family, Draco. Maybe next year." Lucius pointedly ignored all four glares he was getting. Draco stood as his father stepped into the fireplace and floo'ed away, carrying Draco's trunk.

"Well, I suppose I should follow him. I'll see you soon, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Have a Happy Christmas and a good new Year, Draco." Both boys shared sad smiles as the blonde floo'ed away.

* * *

!Two Days Later, Christmas Morning!

Green eyes open and pink lips stretch into a wide grin. Feeling six years old instead of his seventeen, Harry jumps up and runs to Remus and Sirius' Room. Taking a running leap from the door he lands happily on the bed.

"Get up, get up! It's Christmas! Happy Christmas."

Sirius groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head, "Next year, _I'm_ hiding the chocolate, Remus."

The werewolf only grumbles and turns over, in an attempt rejoin the land of dreams.

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs as he rips the covers and shouts _'aguamenti'_giving both the older men a blast of ice-cold water.

Remus and Sirius sit up with a yell, turning to glare at the laughing seventeen year old on the floor.

"Mister Moony? I believe that young Mister Lightning needs to be paid back for our morning wake up call." Harry eyes go wide as he hurries to stand up.

Remus grins, "I couldn't agree more, Mister Padfoot." With that said, both older men, brandishing their wands soak poor Harry with simoutaniuos 'aguamenti'. Both men then continue on the laugh at the soaked emerald eyes male.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to change his clothes. Ten minutes later and he was dragging the two remaining Marauders down the stairs of Grimuald place.

Remus grinned as an excited Harry passed gifts around, "Hey, Pads, he looks like you usually do!" Sirius mock glared as Harry laughed.

After an hour, laughter, and the ripping of paper were quiet only Draco's presents were still sitting under the tree. Remus was engrossed in the new book Sirius had gotten him. Sirius, in his grim form was chasing an enchanted tennis ball (courtesy of Harry and Draco). Harry, sitting beside Remus on the couch, was alternating between laughing at Sirius when he ran into something and sketching him in a new sketchbook from Draco. No on noticed the floo switch on until someone stepped through.

Harry looked up and smiled at Draco as he moved closer, playing with something in his pocket, "I thought you wouldn't be back until after New year's Draco."

"I have a special present for you this year, love." Draco smiled at Harry, fingering something in his pocket.

Harry blinked, confusion passing over his features, "You're going to stay and celebrate with us this year?" Remus and Sirius shared a look, was Harry really that thick?

"Something like that," Draco turned from Harry to Sirius and Remus, "I hope you don't mind I didn't ask you first. I was planning to ask last night, but we got, erm, preoccupied."

Sirius grinned, "It's fine. Just ask already! I wanna see his face!" Remus nodded and gestured at the confused Harry watching them.

Draco turned back to Harry and got down on one knee. Slowly, the blonde pulled a small square box out of his pocket. A small blush spread across Harry's face as he realized what was about to happen.

"Harry James Potter, will you please marry me?"

Harry smiled, "Draco, I've been waiting for you to ask since sixth year. Yes!" Draco slipped the ring on Harry's finger before pulling him in for a kiss. Sharing a kiss themselves, Sirius and Remus broke apart and rushed at Harry and Draco with a shout of Merry Christmas.


	13. To Copy a Muggle for: ChatterChick

**Title: To Copy A Muggle  
For: ChatterChick/Val  
House: Hufflepuff  
Name: Love From A Muggle **

Merry Christmas Val! I know you like family centered fics, and thought of this after jumping with my son one day on our trampoline. Enjoy!

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name are we going to get the children for Christmas this year?" Ron asked his wife as they stared in their children's play room. Both Rose and Hugo were sound asleep in their bedrooms. Ron felt as though their children had everything in the world toy wise, and Ron was clueless. He wiped his brow with one hand and pulled his wife close with the other.

"Well, if you would let me go, I'll go get the advertisement Mum sent me in the post this morning. She said her and dad would help pay for it since it's a Muggle toy."

"Muggle toy?" He let go of his wife quickly.

"Yes. It's called a trampoline. Mum and dad went to America this summer on holiday and visited friends there. Their children had a trampoline. I've done some research and there's a local store near by that sells trampolines." Hermione pointed to it. Ron stared at the strange object on the parchment. It was round, with a green liner. The trampoline had a fence to keep the children from falling off.

"So, we're to lock them in like they're some kind of animal?" Ron asked as he studied the picture.

"No, silly, it's to protect the children from falling off," Hermione said as she stood up to pour some more tea for herself.

"Well, I like the looks of it but what does it do?" Hermione smiled at Ron's innocence.

"It doesn't do anything. The children go in there, and jump, or bounce." His wife sat down with hot steaming tea in her mug.

"Why in Merlin's name would they want to Jump on a tram-po-line?" He scrunched up his face at the name. Even the name sounded odd.

"It's pronounced tram-puh-leen," Hermione corrected him sweetly.

"According to this advertisement, it's just one hundred and ninty pounds? Isn't that expensive" Ron frowned at the price. "That's way too much for just a toy!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up to pace their kitchen.

"Ron."

"I'd rather get a bunch of little objects instead of that big thing," he said pacing.

"Ron," Hermione tried again.

"One hundred and ninety? That's ridiculous! We're not made of money you know," he retorted.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, causing Ron to stop pacing. Ron turned around his face was red with embarrassment for he hadn't heard his wife call his name.

"WHAT?"

"Mum and dad are going to pay for most of it. All we have to pay is ninty-five pounds. Mum and dad said it would get delivered at their house." Hermione grinned. She had it all planned out.

"So when can we go and pick it up?" Ron asked.

"A week before Christmas. We can pay mum and dad on Christmas day. Don't worry, I've got half saved up already. I figured you could get the other half before Christmas. Oh, and you'll need Harry to help you set it up," Hermione said standing up to set her empty cup in the sink.

"Why in the bloody hell would I need Harry's help? I can do it on my own you know."

"Because, Harry has Muggle tools. You don't."

"Why can't I use magic? I like magic," Ron retorted.

"Because, Ron. Only Muggle tools can be used to make sure that it was built properly. But you could add spells to make it safer. " Hermione smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Time passed by too quickly for Ron. Before he knew it, it was Christmas Eve already. He and Hermione were busy with the annual Christmas party procedures. Ron waited till the very last minute to set up the trampoline.

"RONALD! You were suppose to set it up before tomorrow! Now you're in your tuxeido, and the guests will be here any minute! GO CHANGE AT ONCE and get ready. I'll send a quick message for Harry to bring his tools. You've had so many opportunities between three weeks ago and now to get it set up. Harry comes over every night," Hermione bellowed at him as she had just walked into their bedroom. She eyed him in his suit, paused and spoke in a normal voice.

"However, you do look really good tonight. But you still need to change." Hermione ordered as she walked out of their bedroom.

Ron rolled his eyes. He changed quickly into an old pair of jeans and an old sweater. Once he rejoined Hermione downstairs, he saw that Harry and Ginny were already at their house eying the trampoline. Hermione had set it on the table waiting for Ron to take it outside in the snow.

"What is it?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"A trampoline, " Harry said, pausing " I've seen them before in catalogues the Dursleys use to have. For some reason, my uncle liked American catalogues."

"Yeah, and guess who has to put it together?" Ron said in a very grumpy tone causing Harry and Ginny to turn around.

"Hi, Ron." Ginny said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me. With no magic." Ron responded glaring at Hermione as she put away the last minute dishes.

"Why?" Ginny eyed Hermione.

"Cause it's a Muggle object and we need to make sure it fits properly by using Muggle tools." Harry said as he turned back to the box.

"Good, then you can help me, Harry. Cause I won't know how to put the thing together, " Ron said as he picked up the box.

"He can't," Ginny interrupted. All eyes locked with Ginny's as she said so.

"Bloody hell, why can't he help me put this thing together? He's been with Muggles for crying out loud!" Ron put the heavy box back on the table.

"Because, he's wearing a tux. Can't get the tux dirty now can he?" Ginny's glares matched Ron's. Ron threw his hands up and back down again in frustration.

"Why doesn't Harry supervise?" Hermione said breaking the tension in the room.

"Fine." Ginny stormed off to check on the children who were playing almost too quietly.

"I'm sorry if I stepped in Harry, but Ron could use the help," Hermione said turning back to the kitchen.

Harry picked up the box without thinking twice about it. Ron helped him carry it outside in their backyard. Ron was grateful for his friend's help since there was snow on the ground.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said as they put the box on the cold ground covered in snow.

An hour later, they had the parts sprawled out on the ground, Ron had one metal part and another trying to figure out where they would go. Harry hovered near him with the instructions.

"No, Ron, it's like this." Harry took the pieces and showed him.

"Why in the bloody hell do Muggles have to do things the hard way? Why can't they use magic?" Ron said frustrated.

"Because they're Muggles, Ron. Non magical people." Harry took over for Ron, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ginny wasn't peeking out the window.

"Well, I wouldn't like to be a Muggle, let alone live with them." Ron glanced at Harry. "Sorry, mate." Harry laughed.

"It's alright. I wouldn't count the Dursleys as 'Muggles' anyways."

Harry had the whole trampoline built by the time Molly and Arthur showed up. Of course, Arthur had to come outside to see what Muggle object it was.

Ron smiled as he stood back watching his brother-in-law and his father admire the handiwork of Muggles. He chuckled to himself, knowing they had something in common while Ron just hated the idea of living like one.

The evening went by too quickly for Ron like it did on any other Christmas. Ron sat alone in his kitchen sipping some tea before bed as Hermione entered the room.

"I'm heading up now, Ron," she said standing in the threshold. He stared out the window as she walked close to her.

"I'll be up in a minute."

"The kids are in bed."

"That's good. Their grandmother sure does know how to wear them out."

"Her, and uncle Neville. He loved seeing the children again." Hermione kissed the top of Ron's head.

"Hermione, I'm glad I'm not a Muggle, " Ron stated out of the blue. She looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, they don't use magic. Thank Merlin for my wand." Ron grinned as Hermione shook her head smiling.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry built it."

"How'd you know?" Ron said without thinking twice.

"Because we peeked and saw him doing most the work." Hermione grinned letting Ron know she wasn't mad.

"You're not mad?" Ron asked standing up.

"Not at all. We enjoyed watching you try to figure something out." Hermione pulled Ron in for a kiss, but Ron backed out.

"Get your coat," Ron said grinning like a child.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, and glanced out the kitchen window.

"Because you're going to try it out before the kids test it out," Ron said pulling on his coat from the back door. He handed Hermione hers as she stared at him with a look.

"I most certainly am not!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not. Not till you make sure it's safe first." Hermione reluctantly put on her jacket.

"So you want me to be the test person?" Ron asked grinning wide as they walked into the night. He took her hand as they made their way through the snow. The trampoline stood before them in the light of the full moon. They didn't need lights due to the moon being so bright. Hermione shivered.

"You wouldn't be cold if you jumped with me."

"Not a chance." Hermione stood back standing on their cement padio for even that was covered with snow.

"Alright, I'm going on." Ron said as he jumped up onto the trampoline, sat down and took off his shoes.

He started to jump.

"See, this is fun Hermi-" he started to say, but fell suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione rushed to her husbsand's aid. Peeking through the crack of the fence above the trampoline Hermione saw that Ron was smiling.

"Course I am. You have to get on with me. Open the fence and get in," he ordered.

"Are you sure these things are safe?" Hermione asked as she carefully sat on the ledge taking off her shoes.

"Yes, Hermione. That's why they have this net thing around to protect the children from falling off. You said so yourself they're safe," Ron said as he helped his wife through the net. He zipped it and stood up turning around.

"Don't be scared, Hermione. It's fun." Ron grinned.

Hermione took two steps forward, and then started to jump. Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide as her smile grinned from ear to ear. Ron started to copy her as she jumped higher.

"Sweet, Merlin, this is fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

Together they jumped well into the night enjoying something they never experienced before. Ron knew Hermione was once more right about their children's Christmas gift. He also knew that they would love the trampoline, even if it was Muggle made.


	14. Golden Love for: Principi Phantasia

******Title: golden love in a hopeful world  
For: Principi Phantasia  
Character/Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Cho Chang  
House: Ravenclaw  
Name: SpiritedWind**

-:-

She enamored every boy in the school. There was not one single boy who was not caught under her charm of loveliness and beauty. She was an enchantress, capturing the attention of every single boy who walked past her. Heads would turn, necks craned, when she appeared, all the boys trying to catch even a small glimpse of her slender, graceful body and her ebony black hair.

There was an almost undetectable depression when the popular Cedric Diggory started dating her. That entire week there was a tinge of sadness and bitterness in the air though it was not noticed by most. Small, hateful glares were thrown at the back of the favored Hufflepuff and whispered rumors spread about him, though they died fast. After all, he was Cedric Diggory, seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, and a Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

Months flew by and the bitterness faded to a murky memory. The only thought on the minds of every single student was the last event of the Triwizard Tournament. It was rumored to be even more perilous than the last two events. Hushed bets on who would win were whispered around the castle, even among the professors, and the atmosphere was full of excitement and tension. That day, what happened was unexpected.

He remembers the tears glistening on her pale face as Potter suddenly appeared with Diggory. He was holding onto the dead body of Cedric Diggory. He remembers the disbelief and shock written across her face, then realizing that it was reality and she sobbed with great sorrow. He remembers the wails of the many students and professors as they grieved the death of a true hero. He remembers the howl of despair that he heard from Diggory's mother and roar of fury from Diggory's father. Most people remember this time as a blur of dark colors, hatred, rage, and misery but Draco Malfoy isn't most people.

-:-

She moved on rather quickly from the death of Diggory to enchanting Potter. Potter was entranced by her beauty and charm. They could be seen holding hands and laughing together, as if nothing had happened last year. It wasn't very long until their relationship crumbled away in a midst of betrayal, jealousy, and a newfound love. She was heartbroken. He could hear her cries as he walked past the girl's restrooms and through the deserted halls. He once caught a glimpse of her tear-stained face in the library as she sat alone in a secluded corner. He yearned to go over to her and comfort her, make her happy, show her that he cared but he knew he couldn't because he was Draco Malfoy and she was Cho Chang. He was the Slytherin Prince and she was the Ravenclaw Princess. She wouldn't believe a single word he said.

He remembers that that year, she would walk through the hallways and go to the Astronomy Tower during the night. He knew that as part of the Inquisitorial Squad, he had to report her to Professor Umbridge, but he didn't want her to get in trouble. He would always make sure that he was watching the hallway that she used to get up to the Astronomy Tower and he would always pretend that he was looking somewhere else just so she could pass. Many nights, he would quietly follow her and watch her as she pondered her thoughts out in the crisp night air under the bright moon. It was difficult for him to just stand there and watch her cry without anything he could do to console her.

-:-

He finally approached her at the end of that year. He was just like she was, depressed, sad, full of anger, and most of all, alone. He didn't know who he could turn to or who he could talk to especially after what had happened to his father at the Ministry. As he was walking outside on a confined path, he saw her sitting by the shore, staring out at the horizon. He approached her hesitantly and quietly, unsure as to what her reaction might be. He carefully sat down beside her, not too close but not too far away. He opened his mouth to say something, and realized that he didn't know what to say. She looked at him strangely and made a move as if to walk away.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a strangled voice, so unlike his usual, arrogant voice.

She calmed down and cautiously returned to her original spot. He looked at her face and saw that it was slightly wet from tears and noticed that her eyes were still gleaming with unseen tears.

"I guess so. Are you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Life's just been a little tough."

She made a restrained laugh. "I agree. It's been so difficult to bear since last year."

Draco opened his mouth and hesitated. He didn't know what else to say. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. For you."

Cho pushed herself off the ground, looked down at him, and slightly smiled. "Thanks Draco."

Draco watched her back as she walked away towards the direction of the castle and he felt a smile grace his face. The first smile in weeks. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so badly.

-:-

He began to get to know her more and more during his sixth year. They talked more and they were always there to talk to each other about their troubles. She seemed to look past his pureblood arrogance and Slytherin façade and like him for who he truly was. But he felt confused sometimes. He could feel his mixed feelings. He liked her, as more than friends. His cheeks grew pink when she smiled at him and he felt butterflies soar through his stomach whenever he saw her. He didn't want to risk this friendship but he was confused every time he caught her looking at him and smiling at him in a way different from how she smiled at anyone else. Her smile to him was like a summer day with a gentle breeze. The most precious thing in the world to him.

He finally brought up the courage to risk it all. It was almost Christmas and he had to go to Hogsmeade anyway. He managed to catch her in the halls on her way to class.

"Hey Cho."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Err…well I was wondering…if you wanted…to go to Hogsmeade…with me? This Saturday?"

Cho laughed. Draco looked at her shocked and hurt, already turning around with a heavy heart.

"Well _I_ was wondering what was taking you so long." Cho let out another peal of laughter, the sound of raindrops falling. Draco looked at her astounded.

"W-what?"

Cho giggled. "Of course I'll go with you." And as quickly as it happened, Cho danced away through the crowds of people leaving a dumbfounded Draco to stare after her, bewildered, his jaw agape.

-:-

He was in the Malfoy Manor. It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts to serve the Dark Lord. He hadn't talked to Cho over the summer since he ran away with the Death Eaters. She was outraged by his betrayal to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to her. It had pained him to trick her but the Dark Lord would've hurt his family and her. His heart was heavy with his treachery. He wouldn't see her this year at Hogwarts. She had already graduated. He knew that the coming year would be dark and lonely, empty of true friends and full of lies and deceit. He would miss her and her honesty, beauty, friendship, loyalty, bravery, and love.

He heard footsteps approaching his room so he quickly closed the small locket containing her picture and pocketed it so he could look at it again when he arrived at Hogwarts. He stood up and briskly closed his trunk and looked around his room to make sure he had all of his possessions with him. He realized that the footsteps had stopped and turned around.

"I'm ready to go, Mother."

-:-

He hadn't talked to her since the day that he betrayed her but he saw her fighting during the battle, ferocious as a lioness as she shouted spell after spell. She stupefied the Death Eater right in front of him and as she raised her wand to cast another spell, she stumbled, her eyes wide and her mouth open. He was a mess, his face covered in blood and his robes stained from it. His nose was bleeding profusely since a few minutes ago when Weasley had punched him. Self-consciously, he wiped his nose, staining his sleeve, and gave her a weak smile. Her eyes turned to slits but she turned around and went off to face another Death Eater.

He saw a Death Eater, it might have been Dolohov, raising his wand and pointing it straight at her.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Draco yelled, leaving the Death Eater bound in ropes as Dolohov's wand flew out of his hand from the Disarming Charm cast by Cho. Their eyes met and she nodded, almost unnoticeably, thanking him. He smiled.

-:-

Everyone was inside the Great Hall celebrating the death of the Dark Lord and congratulating each other, especially the Golden Trio and Neville, on winning the war. The room was full of laughter and joy as the relief and peace finally settled on everyone's minds. Except for the small corner of Death Eaters. The atmosphere was depressing and gloomy but no one seemed to pay any attention to them. Draco looked up and watched as Cho left the hall and went outside. Draco stood up immediately, ignoring his parents' pleas, and followed her at a brisk pace. He found her sitting by the shore, at the same place, that one day, so long ago. He approached her hesitantly, just as before but before he could reach her she spoke.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey." He sat next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. He was threatening to kill my mother and-" Cho pressed her finger against his lips causing him to break off his sentence.

"It's okay. I completely understand. Anyways, you saved my life." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life. And for being there when I needed someone to talk to." She moved in suddenly and pressed her soft, pink lips against his. The kiss was slow and the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced.

"I love you, Cho."

"I love you too."


	15. Love To See for: LessatheLioness

**Title: Love To See You Smile**

**For: This story is a present for:Lessa-the-Lioness.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Name: crimsondustbunny/bunny**

**i**

Astoria didn't know if she wanted to feel nervous or excited about starting her last year at Hogwarts. The sad thing was that what happened last school year was still imprinted in her classmates minds. Her mother almost didn't let her go back to Hogwarts, her mother thought of getting her a tutor. Her father was on her side on about her going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

She looked around to see if she could spot one of her friends but she spotted a fellow Slytherin and he was looking at her. She knew him when she saw his blonde, it was Draco Malfoy, she simply smiled at him. ii Astoria was in the library looking for a book for her Charms homework. Astoria felt like someone was watching her. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy was the only one in the same aisle as her. He was openly staring at her at. Astoria looked Draco in the face and she had to admit that Draco did had nice looking eyes.

**ii**

"I think you are looking for the same book for the Charms homework?" she asked him while looking at him..

"I guess we are looking for the same book, Miss?" he asked.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass. You probably know my sister, Daphne Greengrass. I will lend you the book after I'm done with it," she said.

"Thanks, that will help. Maybe we could do our homework or study together sometime," Draco said while he walked away and then turned around to look at her.

"Astoria, you should smile more because you looked pretty when you do."

Astoria come up but blush.

**iii**

"You like Draco don't you?" Olivia askd while staring at her friend.

"Olivia, I know you're my friend, but that doesn't mean you can say things that are not true," Astoria said.

"Oh, come on, Astoria, don't deny it. You're been hanging around him alot." Olivia said.

"Alright, I do like him, but I don't plan on telling him any time soon,' Astoria said.

"Why not? It's obvious that Draco likes you and you like him, so why not just tell him?" Olivia asked.

"I don't what to ruin our friendship, by me telling Draco that I like him. I think he needs a friend more then anything else at the moment. He already lost Crabbe; Goyle is missing and Zabini is in Italy." Astoria replied.

"Astoria, can I talk to you for at moment?" she heard Draco asked from behind her.

"Of course, Draco. I will me right back Olivia." Astoria stated.

"Astoria, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me the next time we can go?" Draco asked.

Astoria couldn't believe that Draco was asking her out on a date to Hogsmeade. Astoria already knew her answer to his question the moment he said it. "I would love to," Astoria declared.

**iv**

Astoria was sitting under the one of trees by the Black lake protected from the sun by its shade. Astoria was reading a book while Draco was sitting next to her and his question made her stop reading. "I never thought I would to fell in love with you Astoria. I always thought I never fall in love with anyone. Do you want to know what made me what to get to know you better?"

"What?" She asked.

"When you smiled to me on the train platform. Somehow, I knew that was only for me. I also believe, I'm the one that can make you smile like that," he said.

"I love you, Draco," she said.

"I love you too, Astoria," he said while smiled at her.

"I was thinking that you should come to Malfoy Manor sometime this summer. I would like you to meet my parents and you can see the house for yourself," he said.

"I would enjoy that," she said as she smiled one of his favorite smiles at him. "Come on, we better head back to the castle."


	16. Perseverare Diabolicum for: Taylor

******Title: Perseverare Diabolicum**

******Character(s): Remus/Sirius**

******House: Gryffindor**

******Name: Inkfire – Azzie**

******Story written for: The Slytherin in Rav********en Robes – Taylor**

**"****_Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum_****." (to err is human, to persist is of the devil)**

**Attributed to Seneca.**

_Sight_

He is Sirius Black, and he carries himself with the arrogant air of those who are positive of their own importance, try as he might to swear up and down that his family has no influence over him whatsoever.

His name is Sirius Black and his best friend is James Potter and his family is Gryffindor. He is all clear-cut beliefs with no shades of grey, and there is seemingly no place in the likes of his world for something as reserved and discreet and borderline as one Remus Lupin. The Marauders exist though, and the whole castle may become convinced that they are a crazy phenomenon, an unstoppable force of nature – friendship flaring at first sight, eternal, relentless – but Remus knows, and knows quite well, how unlikely and very nearly abnormal the acquaintance actually is. James Potter and Sirius Black, rash, popular and talented, joined at the hip with Peter and himself. Really.

It begins on the train with their jokes and his laughter, a foreign sound he wasn't expecting to have to reunite with quite so quickly. But no – it begins with Sirius' insistent eyes on his tired face each month, with his casual questions about his terribly ill mother, coloured with just a hint of disbelief. Everytime he turns around, Remus seems to meet Sirius' gaze, dark as a stormy night, and it gives him the shakes. His secret feels as if branded on his forehead, over every inch of sickly white skin, a torturous riddle Sirius' clever eyes will solve in no time and then lay bare for all the world to see. He ducks his head and glances away, his heart in his throat, a shiver racing down his spine.

He is quite right, and yet not at all. Sirius Black is one faithful friend, as long as the lazy, capricious spark of his interest is aroused, and it turns out that lycanthropy looks quite new and _exciting_ to him. He is a boy of honesty and confrontations, yet eerily skilled in the art of secrets – and Remus' becomes _it_, the cement of the Marauders. Their creed, the root of their lifelong complicity – to think about it makes him realize how laughable the world is, and that is quite the chilling thought, used to irony as he might be.

Everything that matters, he starts thinking, is always disclosed or comes into being under Sirius Black's keen and handsome eye, and that one notion is reassuring in a way and yet terrifying, like a cry from his deepest instincts that his mind cannot heed.

* * *

_Sound_

His name, his identity, his everything become summed up in one quick, terribly dangerous nickname: Moony.

The first time Sirius drawls it by the fireplace, his bones go soft and his legs numb, and he can hardly find breath enough to hiss: "_Quiet!_" Sirius laughs, carefree and cruel, the sound low, ricocheting within his ribcage and echoing down, down to the deepest pit of his gut. He trembles at the senseless vulnerability he finds bubbling at the core of him, and at his friend's playful, unreliable nature.

"Padfoot," he groans, "not in public," and Sirius snorts and says: "They won't get it."_It's our secret_, adds the shadow of his breath, nearly close enough to heat Remus' cheek, as Peter turns towards them, weakly expressing agreement to his first and closest friend before Sirius' careless disdain shuts him up for good.

That's the thing about Sirius, Remus contemplates as he painfully tunes them out, all the secrets always become his – _everything_ always becomes about him. The secrets and the whispers and the glances and the ideas and the madness, the girls and the attention and the gossip and the jealousy, everything that shapes this world is drawn to Sirius like moth to flame, to be claimed or dismissed with a bark of his sharp, deep laughter. It is tiring, unfair and dangerous, as his friend is fickle and egoistical, quite the attention queen. Sirius Black would be the death of him if he weren't so loyal, Remus considers, and even with that constancy to keep some sense of balance, there might very well be demise in this for him.

He doesn't try to specify what _this_ means, uncomfortably aware already that it is not about the Marauders, his friends, his saviours, his everything. He knows, he has, perhaps, always known that a great deal of things are all about Sirius Black, and even more whenever he's concerned. There is a world to be summed up or unleashed in every casual drawl and every too-loud laugh, and Remus finds himself distressingly dependent, fighting to focus on James' jokes and Peter's nice reasonings that they only truly get credit for when Sirius isn't around. But when Sirius isn't around, things lack their spark, their biting, _angry_ edge and the odd touch of elegance he seems to carry even at his crudest moments. It is a pain and a thrill and it is hardly normal, hardly healthy. Sirius is unaware, no doubt – his strange innocence and thorough lack of second thoughts take a huge part in his defence. He is a careless child, and it is stupid and pointless to cling to his casual words, to jolt with a chill of light-headedness at _Moony_, force a tense smile at the occasional playfulness of _Lupin_, and silently, senselessly yearn for _Remus._

He does it anyway, because he's never truly known to fight himself for what truly matters.

* * *

_Smell_

He howls and twists around viciously, but the stag's antlers are firmly holding him back, and he's not quite sure whether it is beast or humanity that shrieks the loudest in his struggles.

He _wants, wants, wants_ the human he found himself nearly nose to muzzle with only a few seconds ago – the boy he knows, a thin, spindly thing whose face expressed curiosity and avidity and disgust and terror, a face that still dances tauntingly at the border of his conscience, nameless – but as his instincts roar and his teeth snap, he is aware, as though in a haze, of wanting even more to track down the wet dog smell, and tear its origin to pieces. Animals surely know betrayal all the more keenly – but too late. The trustful swine follows the master who fed it for so long, blindly, and only squeals once in pained disbelief before it is silenced forever – yet Moony does not squeal, he –_ it_ – howls, and thirsts for blood. He is the beast, the monster, and rightfully treated – _used_ – as such. And it _hurts_ –

The dog is creeping closer, its scent heavily familiar, friendly, reassuring, laced with trust and safety – _Remus _snaps his jaws harder, seething restlessly, and attempts to lunge, to no avail. Is he really fighting with all he has, or does some part of him, the weakest, most painfully human and yet most despicable part, protect Sirius still? He cannot tell – somehow the dog always has the upper hand, and the wolf can only struggle and roar helplessly, a trapped beast, a failure, inferior and wrong, deserving of even the most unfair blows. His friends protect him, from himself and the world – and he owes them everything. And this is it. Nothing is his, his good marks, his nightmares, his jokes, his instincts – everything is about them, and about Sirius, judged, congratulated or smiled at, bittersweet, heady with a condescension he might only be imagining – tainted with his shadow on the wall and his wet dog smell and his _laugh_ –

The dog yelps, a weak, sorry sound, low and raw and almost pained, sounding genuine – as if it matters – and the wolf shudders. He _hates_ it, that whole whirling mess of blurred thoughts and rationalized instincts, human and animal blending into one tormented and twisted creature, and for the first time he knows that Sirius hates it too. It was always a game to him before, always. But now the game has come to an end – the scent of blood is in the air, along with raw, wrathful feelings – and Padfoot's glinting eyes are saying better than any words of his would, _I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn this way_. Remus does not want to forgive, nor even, in these maddened, frantic moments, to think like a human, it is too painful – but it is Sirius, his friend, who requires his understanding, and somehow he doesn't seem to have a choice.

Growling, he steps back, retreating into the shadows, and stag and dog both give him space.

Sirius comes back into the shack hours later, walking stealthily. Remus is curled up in one of the sagging armchairs, huddled in the warm spare clothes he brought for after the transformation. He usually never hangs around here, preferring to hurry back to the castle with his friends, where he truly belongs, where his lycanthropy is a carefully-kept secret, not out in the open and poisoning the air. Today he needs a while to himself, however. Sirius knows that – Sirius, oddly, always seems to know everything, and yet he is hardly one to ponder others' feelings. Call if instinct. And Sirius treads carefully over to him, kneeling by his feet – Remus does not look up. Insides twisting, he grits his teeth.

"You know it. I know it," Sirius says quietly.

"Then say it."

"I'm sorry."

Remus sighs, his voice all ragged edges, as always. Those words are too rare and yet too light, they can't be enough, shouldn't be enough – _don't let them be enough_. He swallows, and gives a solemn nod.

"Is that it?"

Sirius barks a short laugh. "I'm sure you know it wasn't as easy as it sounds."

"You could have killed him, Sirius. 'Sorry' doesn't cover _that_." Remus gets the words out one by one, tasting their sharp edges on his tongue. "You used me."

"Moony." And he leans in, too close. Remus stiffens, the familiar wet dog smell, laced with cologne, hitting his heightened senses, knocking the breath out of him. It is bittersweet and foreign and it makes him crave more, "Remus. I didn't think. I could never use you. You know that."

"You always assume that whatever you do, the others will understand," Remus croaks. "And that you know us better than anyone. It is not that simple, Padfoot. Everything can't always… come unsaid. I'm sick of the silence."

Sirius shifts closer, brushing against his leg. "I love you, mate," he says. "I know I can be stupid, and Snivellus was practically asking for it. But I would never… willingly endanger you. Never."

_You are a danger,_ Sirius, Remus thinks in a haze, trying not to lean forward. _You are a disaster, a hurricane. You make everything too intense and illogical and painful – you – nothing is ever the same –_

"Back to the castle?" Sirius asks, standing.

Grinning, he offers his friend a helpful hand. Wincing, Remus reaches out and seizes it, nose stinging and heart in his mouth.

Merlin help him.

* * *

_Touch_

Every touch, every brush is an accident, nothing else and nothing more – isn't it?

Forbidden fruit. Sirius is all odd softness, pale, smooth skin and messy hair, and Remus is oh-so-careful to keep his hands to himself. He feels rough and ragged, an old man at seventeen, smiling and shaking his head at his friends' antics. His body is worn-down by the beast within, and he keeps his instincts in check, never truly opening up.

Sirius pushes him, taunts him, exhausts him, with a grin and a casual roll of his so dark eyes. Sirius plays a game, and he's not sure anymore who is hunter and who is prey – all the lines ended up blurred, somehow. The lines that shaped their friendship, his fears, his carefulness, and the very essence of Sirius' being, they twist and writhe with bizarre, dizzying grace, and Remus thoroughly and entirely loses his bearings.

They can't even tell who kissed the other first.

It happens between them like the end and the beginning, the birth of another secret, tiny and huge, shameful and precious. They know without even voicing it that the Marauders can't be told of this. It'd be too much to wrap their heads around – a foreign pull to their perfect equilibrium – they were supposed to be friends, best friends forever, equals forever. And_ this_, it challenges everything, it might very well blow up into their faces. They keep it quiet. They resolve to end it a thousand times, and always end up crawling back to one another, aching for warmth and trust and – love.

This is love, it can't be but it is, and Sirius is his lover. Remus loves a man, as if he hadn't been different enough, scared enough already. Padfoot laughs at him for it, fearless as ever, but still agrees to keep the two of them a secret. Padfoot with his daring, dancing eyes and his dangerously soft hands, Padfoot and the cruel smirks twisting his full lips – and to think that Remus once believed he knew him, once believed he was very lucid about how extraordinary and terrible the man could be. He couldn't know before he saw it, before he really experienced it, soul to soul, skin on skin – felt it in his bones and his blood and his madly shaking hands, that tangible, tangled-up terror of fully belonging to another. Even then, he finds it beyond words, beyond rational thought. Sirius, so many different men all rolled into one, harsh and playful and flippant and angry and passionate and sneaky and rash and cynical and childish – Sirius becomes a riddle, and day by day, Remus unveils it a bit more, and sees it slip between his fingers, teasingly.

With his few careful words, with his restless eyes and eager skin – he gathers the edges and the facets, the shifting shape of the man he's always adored, in a way.

He kisses the laughter and the taunts from his mouth, silencing both of their insecurities.

* * *

_Taste_

Remus vaguely remembers falling to pieces once, with a heady, bitter taste in his mouth and daggers in his heart. He remembers being a wreck. He remembers crying for weeks, and the salty flavour of his thick, traitor tears, running down unshaved cheeks, filling his throat and making it hard to breathe, even harder. He remembers losing everything.

Gazing upon the skeletal shadow of the man across the room from him, he recalls precisely what those words mean.

_Losing_ like a freefall, an abrupt, dizzying hole of emptiness, brutally torn into his side. Hollow, hopeless, heart-rending.

_Everything_ like a death penalty, the insult to the injury, a sentence to eternal doom. The poison that ensures that the wound never heals. Forever flaming, forever unfair.

Sirius had lost everything, up until tonight. He is a dark, fleeting silhouette, mad with the thirst for revenge, and rightfully so. Sirius accepts the hand stretched out to him, accepts the violent embrace, but does not look into his old lover's face. He gazes at Harry and at the rat like a burning, despairing man, and Remus swallows the bitter taste in his mouth.

They won't reunite yet. He knows it, comprehends it. But they'll reunite one day. They are the last of the Marauders left, after all.

Time goes by and they both fight their own battles. When they meet again, it is in the Blacks' family house, of all places. Remus has never been there before, obviously, and he's not quite sure what strikes him the most – the awful place itself, the high of seeing his friend again, or the shock before his bitter attitude, which seems to worsen day by day.

"It is wrong for me to be here, Moony," Sirius says dully, darkly, when Remus confronts him at last. "This whole place is filled with evil and hatred. The dust chokes me, the paintings want to strangle me in my sleep. Everyday, I wake up with that sour taste in my mouth, and I can't even _do something_ to make it go away."

Remus feels that he's long forgotten how he once could soothe Padfoot with words – hell, he's hardly ever heard him express feelings this way before, in hushed, raging whispers that clash and collapse from his tongue – so he just kisses him hard in response, hoping that the taste of him can overpower the ghosts and the bitterness. It doesn't really, but still eases it some, and they find themselves tangled up in each other again, fighting to forget – or is it to remember?

Anyhow, Sirius' skin is rough and laced with a salty flavour under his tongue, and it leaves his throat burning, aching deliciously.

They're enough even when they can't, even when Remus fails to distract him and Sirius misses Harry and the high of freedom, so much that it physically hurts – even when he's harsh, turned vicious with frustration and his biting words leave marks. Sometimes it's almost like being young again, and sometimes entirely timeless. It just is, and well, they are grateful for it.

When Sirius collapses beyond the veil, Remus feels himself fall too. Head whirling, heart toppling from some great height, never quite crashing. It is an empty, choking, overwhelming wave rising in his chest and he clings to Harry's arm, restraining –

…and shuts his eyes, dizzy with the loss of what could only be described as_everything_.

In too deep. He's been a coward, and yet madly reckless – and the time for punishment has come.

(_it tastes like ashes in his mouth, heady and harsh, never-ending_.)


	17. Decisions for:WelcomeToLolaLand

**Title: Decisions **

**For: This story is for Lola. Hope you like it!**

**Name: Slytherin Head (Monse)**

**Character: Narcissa Malfoy**

A heart beat...She deemed it a miracle no one else could hear it, or perhaps it was her own heart she could hear that was pounding in her ears. There was just no way that he could still be alive. He had walked alone, right into Death's arms. This time no one had jumped in front of him, like his mother had done so many years ago.

But as his heart gave another beat, there was no doubt about it; Harry Potter was alive.

Narcissa could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on her back as he waited for her to tell them whether or not the boy still breathed. She had no doubt in her mind that the Avada Kedavra would be cast before she could get away. The man would stop at nothing to kill the boy who lay before her. The death of Harry Potter was the Dark Lord's ticket to complete power.

If she said that the boy was still alive, then she would never get to Draco. Something could happen to her son before Lucius or she could get to him. She _needed _to get to the castle and find Draco. She would find him and then find a way to escape before the Dark Lord found out that she had lied to him. Narcissa would take her family and escape before anyone could stop them. She knew Bellatrix would try to stop them and punish her for lying, and Narcissa knew that if she had to fight her sister to protect her family, then she would fight to the death. Bellatrix ceased to be her sister the day she forced Draco to take on the Dark Mark.

Lowering her head, she whispered, "Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

As he slowly nodded his head in response, she knew immediately what she had to do.

Slowly standing up, she turned to face the man she hated the most and said, "He's dead!"

The joyful look on Bellatrix's face made her stomach turn. Briefly, Narcissa wondered when her sister had ceased to be the Bellatrix she had grown up with: the sister who had held her in her arms the night that Andromeda had been disowned; the sister who had stood by her as she became Mrs. Malfoy. Deep down, she knew that the sister she had once loved had been lost way before the first fall of the Dark Lord.

Making eye contact with Lucius, she hoped that he would understand why she was doing what she had just done. She was only doing what she knew was best for their family. If he truly cared about Draco, she knew he would stand beside her no matter what.

Walking through the forest, she stayed as far away from Bellatrix as she could. She didn't have to worry though, about Bellatrix trying to get into her head. Both the Dark Lord and she seemed so overjoyed at the fact that they thought they had finally won the war that they never even thought about the possibility of anyone lying to them. After all, why would anyone lie to the Dark Lord?

As they stood outside the courtyard of Hogwarts, she had to refrain from running into the crowd and looking for her son, but as luck would have it, he was standing amongst the others, fear evident in his eyes.

As the Dark Lord called for people to switch sides, Lucius took that opportunity to call their son. It tore Narcissa's heart that Draco looked so confused. She knew by the insistent tone of Lucius' voice that he was becoming fearful of what would happen if Draco didn't stand with them. Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, she held out her hand and said, "Draco, come." She knew that he would listen to her because he still had trust in her word. Lucius had messed up too many times for Draco to believe anything he said.

Both of them watched as Draco slowly walked forward. He avoided all eye contact, knowing that those eyes held nothing but hatred for him, for what his name represented, for who his father was. Narcissa could feel her heart stop as the Dark Lord stepped in front of her boy. What that monster thought he was accomplishing with hugging Draco, she didn't know. All it did was make her son even more scared.

When he finally reached them, she took his hand and moved Lucius and him away from the front of the crowd. She knew it was just a matter of time before all hell broke loose again.

She heard the shocked gasp as Harry finally moved, the cheers as the hexes missed the boy, the angry shouts of Bellatrix as she ordered the other Death Eaters to attack.

As she walked away with her head held high, she wished Harry Potter good luck because if he failed, her family would be killed. Voldemort would find them, and he would make them pay for their betrayal.

She had lied to the Dark Lord.

Lied to the man that could end her life in the blink of an eye.

Lied to the monster that put her child in danger.

Lied, because the only blood that matter to her, was that of her family.


	18. Blood Stains for:Sophie

**Title: Blood Stains**

**Character(s): Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy**

**For: The Only Slytherin Princess/Sophie**

**House: Slytherin**

**Name: ThyGreenThing and Phlob/Connie**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I Siriusly don't own Harry Potter. End of._

_A/N: Thanks so much to WolfieSharkfox for the Beta! Enjoy..._

* * *

Blood Stains

The Blood Moon loomed tenaciously in the night sky. All was quiet and still, it was as if the stars themselves were mourning the death of the Ruler of the Night. His pale, cloaked corpse lay on the floor, surrounded by a pool of scarlet that flowed from a fatal wound in his chest. Only minutes ago, a young vampire slayer had plunged his sword straight through Lucius Malfoy's heart.

Rapidly, the slayer lunged forwards to retrieve his sword, as he pulled it from the vampire's chest, he leapt backwards. As he thrust his sword in the air, celebrating his victory, the hood of his cloak fell backwards to reveal unruly jet black hair and vivid emerald eyes covered by a pair of circular glasses. "It's Potter, get him!" one of the vampires screamed.

"No."

Potter stared in shock at the vampire boy who he knew was the same age as himself. Draco Malfoy was now the Ruler of the Night, as Harry had killed his father but why had he objected against his servants going after him?

Harry knew that now would be a good time to start running though something inside of him was longing for him to stay. He looked up, somewhat captivated by the vampire stood just metres away from him. He'd seen Draco Malfoy many times before yet he still couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature of the night. ThoughHarry would never admit it, he thought that Draco was beautiful.

Draco Malfoy had skin as white as snow, hair of the palest blonde and piercing grey eyes. His tall, thin frame was covered by a dark-coloured cloak that billowed behind him wherever he walked. A chill cascaded down Harry's spine as he held Malfoy's gaze and his breath hitched in his throat as Draco's thin lips were drawn backwards into a snarl, revealing his pearly white fangs. "He is mine."

There was something about the way Draco said those three words; quietly and so dangerously that it sent an involuntary shiver coursing through Harry's whole body. That hungry look in those stone-grey eyes…

Harry snapped back into reality as he heard a loud hiss and saw Draco move towards him. Not daring to wait another second, Harry made a break for it, sprinting deeper into the forest. The wind battled against him, trying to push him backwards but still Harry would not slow down and dreaded to think of what could potentially happen to him if he did so. Though, he found it rather curious that Draco hadn't reached him yet. It would be a simple task for any vampire to out run a human, let alone a pureblood. So where was he now?

Deciding to take the risk, Harry slowed his pace just the slightest bit and looked around behind him. Confused, he stopped running and walked around the small clearing, searching for his predator. His breathing was heavy and ragged, he was tired from the gruelling chase that really may have not even been a chase at all. Either way, Harry knew he was still in grave danger. Groggily, the tired boy stumbled over to a tree, leaning back against the trunk in an attempt to catch his breath and clear his mind.

Ever since he'd found out about the existence of vampires in his world, Harry had been given a choice; he could either be killed by the creatures of the night or slay them. Of course, he chose the latter. Death was not an option, it simply couldn't be. It wasn't like he particularly wanted to be a slayer in the first place but it really was better than death. He hadn't wanted to kill Lucius Malfoy either but it was a task given to him by his father, James, so he could prove himself. Lucius had been a vile man. He'd killed Harry's mother and of course that had angered the boy but he didn't want to stoop to the vampire's level. Neither did he want to push Draco even further away from him.

Harry had known Draco from school. Draco had attended a human school (as most vampires did) to get closer to his prey, making it easier for him to have a quick snack if the pureblood ever got hungry. One day, Harry had caught him in the act and told him to wipe the young girl's memory and leave her be; to drink from him instead. From then on, the two boys had a silent agreement. Draco would drink only from the boy with jet-black hair - while the were at school, anyway.

It worked out well enough, nobody ever discovered them. Then, Harry found himself becoming more and more attached to Draco. Sometimes he thought about drinking _his _blood or asking for Draco to turn him. He never had the courage to ask before school was over and he never saw Draco again. That had changed just now.

"I sense you are thinking of me, Potter." an emotionless voice drawled into Harry's ear, coming from just behind him, "I wonder why that would be?"

Draco was feigning innocence yet again. Harry knew whatever he said, he'd probably end up sounding like a complete idiot so he kept quiet and turned his head. As he did, his nose bumped Draco's. He hadn't expected the young vampire to be that close but he felt like he was unable to move. It was the same every time they were this close.

Draco licked his lips slowly as he looked Harry up and now, his hunger obvious to the human pressed up against him. "I've missed your blood, Harry Potter." he murmured, finally removing his gaze from his neck, his lips, then meeting Harry's brilliant green eyes.

Harry wasn't going to pretend he hadn't seen Draco stare at him like that. He knew this was stupid. He was a vampire slayer, and this was the new ruler of the race he had been instructed to kill. But he'd had to push away these urges and ignore these feelings for too long. He had to do something to get Draco's full attention now. Something he'd been itching to do for years; before he let Draco drink from him; before he gave up on the risky idea.

Summoning up all of his courage, Harry shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips against Draco's with so much force that the Ruler of the Night stumbled backwards but clung onto the human like his life depended on it. He kissed Harry back with just as much force and just as much passion but his hunger was growing more and more by the second.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled away. He'd always wanted Harry to do that. Always. And now was the perfect time for him to do it because no-one would ever find out, their little secret was safe. "I can't wait any longer, Harry." he whispered against his neck.

"G-go on, but…" Harry stammered, finding it hard to process everything that was going on.

"But?"

"Turn me. Please. Let me join you." he pleaded desperately before he decided against it.

"I thought you would never ask."

Harry stared off into the distance and zoned out completely, knowing that it was the best way for this. It took away the pain, it made the dizziness less noticeable. Finally he could stop the slaying and join Draco, be ruled by him. He felt Draco's sharp fangs pierce his skin. The young vampire really wasn't wasting any time today.

"You… stop…" Harry mumbled after what, to him, felt like hours. It seemed Draco was going to drink him before turning him.

"You killed my father, before I can properly take over his position as ruler, I must kill _you_." Draco smirked, his eyes now gleaming red in the semi-darkness.

Harry stayed slumped against the trunk of the tree as Draco finished off the job he had already started. Harry couldn't find the energy to form a reply. His vision was blurred and every part of his body felt numb. He fell to the ground as Draco let go of him.

The last thing he saw was Draco's blood stained lips mouthing 'I'm sorry' before his vision faded to black and all remaining life left him.


	19. Pickles for: MilkyStars

**Title: Pickles**

**For: Maxine, MilkyStars **

**House: Slytherin **

**Name: oh nargles/Tenzy **

They all knew it would happen, James Potter and Lily Evans that is. It was just so _obvious _that eventually Lily would just cave in to James, out of sheer annoyance if anything. But as it turned out, no one anticipated the exact event and reasoning that Lily Evans found that after three years of saying no to James Potter made her say yes, after all who would ever suspect a jar of pickles?

It began on a very seemingly ordinary day of the week; Monday. The day everyone dreaded, the starting of the week and classes. It was on that Monday that James Potter skipped into the Great Hall.

Yes, skipped, not strutted or walked, _skipped_.

A sound of metal spoons falling to the floor or the table was clear and you could hear a pin drop, before Sirius Black shouted "YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME MOONY, HE'S GONE MAD!"

James just sighed and flopped down on to the table - wait, _flopped?_

Another bout of staring ensued before things returned to normal, well as normal as could be at Hogwarts.

Then Lily Evans stood up and ran out of the hall.

_What?_

The end of lunch was nigh and many people began flitting out in a hurry to get to their next class, James Potter was, strangely enough, one of the first to dart out.

Instead of heading to Transfiguration (which was his next class), he hurried away in the direction of the kitchen, Sirius and Remus exchanged confused glances but decided to question their friend later.

_Tickle the pear. Tickle the pear. Tickle the pear._

James repeated this in his head as he neared the portrait of fruit, the pear let out a short giggle as the portrait swung open, revealing a large group of house-elves and a certain red-headed girl.

* * *

Lily Evans was not having a good day, first in the morning she fell out of her bed onto the cold, hard floor, and then on the way to Potions Peeves decided that she was the perfect target for water balloon chucking practice. Now she had an immense craving for pickles, and the jar would not open! On top of that, the jar was the last jar of pickles the kitchens had.

Lily was on her possibly 27th attempt to pry the lid off when she heard chuckling.

James Potter.

Fan-bloody-tastic. Just another thing to ruin her day.

"Why don't you just use magic Evans?"

That earned James a glare; "because that would entail giving up and Gryffindors do not give up."

James shrugged and grabbed a stool, propping his elbow on the table just looking at Lily try three more times before emitting a loud sigh.

"Look Evans, just give me a try all right? Maybe some manpower will do some good." James flexed both his arms to prove his point, which earned him yet _another _glare from Lily. Nevertheless, she gave him the jar anyway, it was worth a try.

Lily watched James look frustrated for the first time as he tried unscrewing the lid, prying it off with brute force, getting a spoon and popping it open, and even whipping out his wand casting numerous amounts of spells. Around the sixth try, beads of sweat started to appear on James' face, and Lily started to smile.

"What is this? James Potter going to give up now?"

Although James was adamant that he would never scowl in front of Lily, (he was already in her bad books already he did not need to go even further), he couldn't help it, he scowled.

"Lily dear give me a towel or something."

This time Lily scowled.

"First of all, I am not your _dear_, and second of all I've already tried that. I've also tried running it under hot and cold water, banged it against a wall, then a counter, tapped the rim with a knife, and then tried getting an elastic band around the jar and pulled." Lily paused, slightly out of breath from talking so fast. "_Nothing _will work Potter, face it. You're just as hopeless as I am at this."

James' teeth clenched. "That will not happen _Lily dear_, believe I _will _open this door if it's the last thing I do!"

At that Lily snorted, "Good luck with that, anyway why are you so stuck on opening this jar? If you even think for _one _second that I'll let you eat a pickle you are obviously deluded."

James said nothing; instead, he just kept on twisting the jar again.

Lily sighed.

"You are such a _boy_." She couldn't help but add something else. "You're twisting it the wrong way; your hands will hurt soon enough."

With much more care than necessary Lily placed her hands on top of James' helping him twist the cap the_right _way so he didn't hurt any part of his arms...which, as Lily noticed when James' body swayed from the stress, making her lose her balance and lean into him, which were actually quite big.

"Lily _dear_, you're not exactly helping," James grunted.

Lily chose to ignore him in favor of concentrating on the jar which was the focus of much frustration.

"You're squishing my arm!"

Lily's eyes widened and let out a squeal as James' hands let go of the jar and moved down onto her hips and directed her to stand in front of him. She let an ear splitting shriek as she felt those same hands encircle her as he reached for the jar again.

Lily's head was in absolute anarchy, on the one hand she absolutely detested James Potter and she longed to slap his hands away, on the other hand it was sort of...pleasing to have someone's arms around her in that way...Lily grimaced and mentally hit herself for thinking such traitorous thoughts, she had _not _said no to James Potter for three years just to fall in his arms (she grimaced at the irony of her situation) at one tiny accident.

As James' hands suddenly pulled back Lily found herself slightly missing the contact, and promptly hit herself mentally.

"Yes!"

Lily knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "what?"

James rolled his eyes and gave Lily a bone-crushing hug, "IT'S OPEN! I GOT IT OPEN!"

Lily crossed her arms and huffed, "_we _got it open, and congratulations, do you want a prize?"

Although it was _clearly _meant to come out sarcastic, James took it way too literally.

"Yes, yes I do actually." A grin quickly became prominent on James' face and Lily was acutely aware that the distance between them was quickly closing, before she knew it James' lips were pressed on hers for what felt like hours.

A faint, dizzy feeling washed over Lily as her mind processed what had just happened...she had just _kissed_James Potter, well, really he had kissed _her _and she had just stood there like a fish out of water.

Her first instinct was to slap him, then her traitorous mind decided that it wouldn't be _so _bad to have _that_feeling again and on a whim Lily stood on her tiptoes (why did Potter have to be so tall now?) and planted her lips on James', and so began the snogging.

Before it could get anymore heated though Lily broke it off, flushing so red it matched her hair.

"I'm so confused..."

James grinned.

"We're in bit of a pickle now aren't we?"

Lily scowled but it held no real anger as it usually would and she soon broke out in a smile.

"Now that's cleared up, Hogsmeade Lily dear?"

Lily just shook her head and laughed.

"Only if you promise not to call me Lily dear anymore!"

"Deal."

Maybe pickles weren't so bad.


	20. BEST CHRISTMAS EVER for:crimsondustbunny

**Title: BEST CHRISTMAS EVER**

**For: ****crimsondustbunny** ** (Bunny)**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: MilkyStars**

**Pairing or Favourite Characters used: Scorpius and Dominique**

**Genre: Romance, Drama?**

**Rating: T, as usual.**

**Here you are Bunny! I hope you enjoy it! Your Secret Santa/Secret Friend, Max (From Hogwarts Online)**

**Oh, and in the fic Dominique is same age as Albus Potter, and a Gryffindor.**

**==w==**

**Dominique's Point Of View**

I clutched my books, walking out of the Potions chamber. Professor Slughorn was a great Potions Master and all, and really was respected by Uncle Harry, but he was so _old_and _boring_! Liquid Luck for a prize? Respectable, but most very stupid.

It was soon going to be Christmas. You could hear people greeting each other "Merry Christmas!" in the corridors.

"Merry Christmas, Dominique!" My classmate Arista said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas too, Ristie!"

I was wearing my miniskirt and my polo shirt and my vest with the Gryffindor crest on it, along with black tights.

"Hey, Dominique! We're heading off to the common room." My cousin Albus said, standing together with his brother James Potter.

"Be there later, Al!" I yelled back.

Albus turned around and walked towards the changing stairs of Hogwarts.

"Dominique Declour Weasley! Must you wear your skirt so short? Mummy bought you new, longer ones." Victore, my over-protective and overly-annoying sister asked, walking out of her class to greet me.

"Relax, Victore!" I snickered, "I want to cherish my youth. When i grow up to be as old as Prof. Slughorn, I won't be as perfect."

"You've never been perfect, Dom." Louis, my hell of a little brother said, popping up from nowhere.

"Very funny, Louis." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Dominique, let's go!" Rose waved at me from where she was standing.

"Bye, Vicky! See you tomorrow!" Me, Louis and our cousins were all in Gryffindor, whereas Victore was a Ravenclaw, because she was 'incredibly smart'.

We parted ways, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor being at different places of course.

"Hey, Dom, did you see Scorpius Malfoy looking at you?" said Rose with an evil grin on her face.

"He was? When? Oh, It's probably because I was with Al and James and Lily in the Great Hall. He was looking at Lily." I said. Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. He was the second most popular boy in the year above us, ranking behind James only. And he was James' best friend. And the one whom I've loved since First Year.

I never really told anyone, except for Rose. I knew that Daddy and Mummy would not, ever, approve of a Malfoy. But then again, He's James' best friend, and Uncle Harry accepted him, right?

When we reached the portrait, guess who I SAW? I saw Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy! Waiting outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was speaking to the Fat Lady.

"I need to get in!" he said loudly. Ok, he screamed it.

"Scorpius, Dear, I know you come in at least five times a day, but no password, no entrance. Rules!" the Fat Lady told him clearly.

I approached him nervously, my hands shaking lightly.

"Oh never mind." he said when he saw me.

He slowly walked towards me.

"Scorpius? You looking for James? I can call him if you want." I said calmly. Deep breath, Dominique, Deep Deep breath...

"Nah, James is writing to Mr. And Mrs. Potter. He told me after D.A.D.A." he replied.

"So Lily then?" I said softly.

"Nope. Why would I want to look for Lily, Dominique?" he said confused.

"The who are you looking for? Ted? Roxanne? Oh, I know, Fred?" I asked.

"Dominique." he said plainly.

"What?"

"I'm looking for Dominique Declour Weasley."

"What?" I couldn't register anything. My brain was about to explode. Can. Not. Compute. Why would he, Scorpius Malfoy, be looking for ME? I'm just Dominique. Plain Old Dominique. Except for me being part veela, and niece of the boy who lived twice and daughter of a T-Wizard, and a Weasley decendant, and Scorpius' best friend's cousin and all, but Whatever.

"Hey, Dom, We'll go in first." Louis said, pushing Rose, who was looking at me and Scorpius in disbelief, inside the portrait hole.

"I was looking for you, Dominique." he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I stared into Scorpius' eyes. They were beautiful, so, so beautiful.

"Why would you? Oh. Let me Guess. What Lily wants for Christmas? She's been wanting a new broom, her Firebolt 6.0 is getting older by the second. She's been asking for a 7.1 from Uncle Harry. Can I leave now?" A small tear escaped my eye.

"Dominique. I'm here to tell you, I... I love you. And will you go to the ball with me?"

That was the moment that i realized everything that was happening. Scorpius had come not to say Hey to James, or to ask someone what Lily wanted for Christmas, or greet Roxanne, or Ted, or even Fred. He had come to say that he loved me.

"Yes, I will. And I love you too, Scorpius."

GREATEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!


	21. Ron and Hermione's for:Kara

**Title: Ron and Hermione's New Family **

**For: Love From A Muggle/Kara **

**House: Slytherin **

**Name: The Only Slytherin Princess a.k.a Sophie. **

T**o Kara, I hope you enjoy this much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

* * *

Hermione opened the doors leading from the bedroom, and walked out onto their verandah. She looked all around, and still couldn't believe her eyes. She just _couldn't _believe that 5 years ago, she was standing there with Ron when he proposed to her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about it, but of course, it did mean that she would have had to stay in the wizarding world, and not return home to London with Harry and her family.

Back then, she had struggled immensely with the decision: to stay, marry Ron, and start a new life there, or to return home to her old life in London. She would end up having to choose between family, and true love, which was no easy task. By staying there, she knew that the chances of ever seeing her father and mother again were very,_very _slim. She may not have always admitted it, but she _really _did love them.

On the other hand, though, by returning home to London, she would never see the only man she had every truly loved, Ron, ever again, and that killed her just as much as the thought of never seeing her family again. In the end, though, she had chosen true love over family. Five years had passed since she had made that decision, but even all that time later, she still didn't feel _truly _certain that it had been the right one. She prayed over and over again for a sign,_some thing _that would ease her mind, and let her know that she really _had _done the right thing.

Then, just 7 months ago, that something _finally _happened. For you see, that was when she and Ron had found out, after 5 years of marriage, that they were expecting their first child. It wasn't until now, though, 7 months _later_, as she laid both hands on her almost full term belly, that she began to realize that _this _was the sign she had been waiting for all along. _This _was the sign that proved to her, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she really _had _made the right choice after all.

**2 months later (early morning)...**

Hermione, as usual, woke up first. That was the easy part. Getting up and getting out of bed, especially this far along into the pregnancy, was a completely different story. She had, by now, managed to _sit up _in bed, and had just started trying to push herself up _off _of it, when Ron woke up. Seeing what she was trying to do, and that she was failing miserably at it, he got out of bed himself and walked around to her side.

"Need some help, 'mione?" he asked, holding his right hand out and helping for up, while at the same time covering his mouth with his left, so as to control the laughter that was just aching to escape. In these last few weeks, her mood swings had increased, so much so that any little thing could set her off, and so when she noticed that he was trying to stifle a laugh, she just about flew off the handle.

"Don't even _think _about laughing! This is s_oooo _not funny! I CAN'T DO_ANYTHING_!

No sooner had those words left her mouth, than that urge to laugh, which had been so strong just a few minutes before, vanished completely. Then, in the blink of an eye, just like that, she was back to her old self, just as nice and gentle as she always had been. She moved over closer to him, and wrapped her left arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, but I am _really _getting tired of not being able to do anything. I just want this baby to come out already."

Ron wrapped his right hand around her waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's all right. I completely understand. I know you want to baby to come out now, so do I, but he or she will come when they're ready, and _only _when they're ready."

"I know, I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

He let out a small little chuckle, before heading off to get ready for the day.

**About 15 minutes later...**

"All right now, love. I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be in my study most of the day. If anything happens," He laid his hand gently on her belly. "Just have Ginny or mum come get me, and I'll come running."

"Don't worry, Ron. I will." They both leaned in for a quick kiss, before he walked out of the room, and closed the door. No sooner had he left, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came in, both of them looking forward to spending some quality time with her._"This is going to be a wonderful day. I just know it."_she thought to herself. Little did she know, though, that it was about to get _even _better.

About 10 minutes later, she decided to it was about time to get dressed, so Mrs. Weasley helped her up, and head over to the closet. No sooner had she and Ginny laid out what she was going to wear that day, then a wave of pain shot through her, causing her to hunch over and hold her stomach.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's nothing-really." Hermione replied, after it had passed. About 10 minutes later, it happened again. This time, though, it felt wet after wards. She looked down, and, sure enough, there was a big wet patch on the front of her nightgown.

She looked up at the Weasley's with her. "Okay now, I don't want to alarm you, but I think I just went into labor. I want you to help me back into the bedroom, and then one of you go and alert Ron."

"Sure thing, dear. Ginny you go and get Ronald up here." Mrs. Weasley instructed and Ginny dashed out of the room. About 5 minutes later, Ron ran in, and over to where Hermione stood.

"Ginny said you going into labor. Is it really time?" He asked.

She looked down at the wet patch, and his eyes followed.

"Okay, it really is. Here, let's get you all cleaned up." He went into the closet, got a clean nightgown, brought it out, and helped her change into it. He then, although it wasn't easy, managed to pick her up in his arms, and set her down carefully on the bed. Next, he turned to his mum. "What do we do now?." He asked in a shake voice.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked Hermione.

She was just about to say answer when the pain struck up again, this time much stronger. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed so hard he thought it would fall off. He couldn't let her know it hurt, though, considering the amount of pain she was in at the moment. As soon as the pain subsided, he leaned in, pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

It was about this time that his mum returned, followed by the Ginny with a pan of water.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the Ron. "Ron, as much as I know you want to be with Hermione during this time, I'm going to have to ask you to step out. We need all the room we can get. I promise we will let you know when the baby has arrived."

He nodded, resignedly. "I'll be back soon, love. I promise." He took Hermione's hand in both of his, and kissed it, before walking out of the room. He headed down to his living room, where he fully intended to wait until he heard any news about his family. He knew the waiting wasn't going to be easy, but very quickly realized that it would all be completely worth it in the end.

**Meanwhile, back in the bedroom:**

"Ahhhh, O God, this hurts! Hermione screamed, as yet another contraction ripped through her body.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley looked back up, after having checked her again, and smiled. "Good news. It's looks like it's time to start pushing."

"Finally." she breathed. Unfortunately, as soon as that word left her mouth, another contraction swept over her, bringing on a sudden urge to push.

"Okay, dear. Give one good, strong push."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, and pushed with all her might, falling back against the pillows as soon as it had ended.

"All right. Just one more push, and you'll have your baby."

She looked at her mother-in-law, nodded, and took a deep breath. About a minute later, another contraction washed over her, and with it yet another overwhelming desire to push. She pushed down with all her remaining strength, letting out one more scream. Then, just as she was about to yell out that she couldn't do it anymore, she heard the sound she had been waiting to hear for the last 9 months-the crying of a baby.

Back in the study, Ron was going crazy, waiting and worrying. 5 hours had passed, then 5 ½, then 6 ½. Then, just when he thought he couldn't

wait one more second, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he shot up like a rocket.

"Is it over?"

Ginny smiled at him and nodded."Ron, your wife is asking for you. Come on." She said.

They went upstairs and walked slowly. Ron was nervous as hell. Ginny opened the door, and let him in, before walking back out and closing the door behind her. He walked a little farther in, and saw his mum, who had just finished cleaning everything up. She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Congratulations, Ronald." She kissed his head and left with Ginny, deciding to leave the new family alone.

After watching them all leave, he turned back around, and saw perhaps the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life so far. His wife, his Hermione, was sitting up in bed, looking completely wiped out, but with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear, and was looking down at the little bundle in her arms. Then, almost as if she could somehow sense that he was in the room, she looked up at him, still smiling, and met his gaze, before turning her attention back to their child.

She motioned for him to come over, and when he had, he sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. He looked down in absolute awe and amazement at this little person, who had been blessed with dark brown hair, like both of them, but definitely had her mother's eyes, so content in his wife's arms. After a few moments of silence, she once again looked deeply into his eyes, and smiled.

"Congratulations, daddy." She started crying happy tears, as she handed him the baby. "You have a daughter..._we _have a daughter."

Ron, especially upon hearing _those _words, starting crying tears of happiness and joy, as well.

"Along with the day I married you, this is one of the happiest days of my life. I love you so much, Hermione."

"I know. I love you, too." They both leaned in and kissed each other, before leaning in, one at a time, and gently kissing their son on the forehead.

"So, what are we going to name our little girl?" Ron asked, by now having turned his attention back to their new baby.

"About that, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've decided that since I went through all the hard work of actually _giving birth _to her, that it would only be right if her daddy was the one who got to _name _her."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, love. I would be deeply honored to do so. I've been doing a lot of thinking, as well, and I think I've come up with one that we'll both like. What do you think about Rose?"

"Rose," Hermione whispered to herself. "Rose... I love it. It's the perfect name for our perfect little girl." They both leaned in for another kiss, and as they were parting, the baby started to fuss.

"It looks like someone wants their mommy again." Ron smiled, and kissed his daughter on the forehead, before gently setting the baby back in Hermione's arms.

"Welcome to the wizarding world, Rose Weasley. One day, you will be just like mummy and daddy." She took her tiny little hand in hers and smiled, as she again kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione looked all around her, and then at her wonderful, loving husband, and beautiful new daughter. She finally had a family-something she had dreamed about all her life, and she couldn't _be _any happier._"This,"_she thought to herself_"is exactly how it should be."_


	22. All was well for: Dramionefan4life

**Title: All Was Well**

**Character(s): Draco/Harry**

**For: Tiff (Dramionefan4life)**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: whatabeautifulmess/Erin**

"Draco, it's been nine months. We're going to have to tell someone."

Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair. "But we never said anything before, why do we have to now?"

Harry folded his arms. "Because now we're engaged. We're getting married. And I, at least, want some people to be there."

"Well, we're not inviting my father, that's for sure."

"It'd be kind of difficult, seeing as he's in Azkaban."

"Don't start, Potter."

"Don't make me, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Let's not fight."

"Fine," Harry agreed, his expression softening. "A definite no to your father, then. What about your mum?"

"She wouldn't come anyway."

"You don't know that," Harry said softly. "We should still ask her, don't you think? You deserve to have one member of your family at your wedding."

Draco nodded, relenting. "I guess…But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I take it you won't be inviting the Dursleys."

"No. I'd ask Dudley, but he's out in Australia now."

"So you won't have any family at your – our – wedding either."

Harry couldn't explain the way his heart leapt when Draco said 'our wedding'.

"Oh, but I know my mum and dad will be watching and they'll be proud. They just won't…be there."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Potter…"

"Shut up. Besides, I will have family there, the closest I've ever had to family, anyway."

"Who d'you…no. No way! Granger I could maybe handle, but I'm not having the Weaselbees at my wedding." Draco was vehement.

"Uh, yes, you are, because it's my wedding too. Besides, you promised you'd try and be nice."

"No, I promised not to insult them to their faces. There's a difference."

"Stop arguing, they're coming. I already wrote the invitations, and besides, Ginny already knows about us."

"Excuse me?"

"I had to tell her something! When I broke up with her, she kept asking questions!"

"You could have lied!"

"I tried, I swear, but she just saw right through me. It's fine though: she understands and she promised not to tell anyone."

"I'm still not happy about this."

"I know, love, I know. But it'll make me happy to have them there."

Harry looked up at Draco, smiling just as little. And because Draco could never say no to that smile, he said, "Okay."

* * *

Standing outside the doors, Draco bounced on the balls of his feet, restless and on edge. In twenty minutes, he would be a married man. He couldn't have been more excited, but he couldn't have been more nervous, either.

Harry, standing next to him, gripped his hand and squeezed it. Draco smiled at him and Harry pushed the door open.

Their walk down the aisle was short and uneventful, though unconventional. They'd had one of their worst ever fights whilst trying to decide who would walk down the aisle and thus assume the "female" role; and they'd eventually decided that they would enter the room together, tradition be damned.

Harry didn't drop Draco's hand when they reached the end of the aisle; he held on tight throughout the ceremony, until he was officially married to Draco Malfoy. His eyes burned brightly as he leaned in to kiss his husband (a little shiver ran up his spine as he thought those words), and his smile was brilliant.

* * *

"Draco. Draco, look over there. He's the one."

"You'd better not be getting all sappy again…" Draco grumbled, turning to look where Harry was pointing. He froze just like his husband. "You're right. He is."

"We have to get him."

"Okay, okay…"

They walked together over to the counter and the serving witch looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly.

"How may I…?" she started; then she squinted a little, peering at Harry over the top of her glasses.

"Aren't you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

"And you are…?" she asked, turning to Draco.

"His husband," Draco said, smiling sweetly.

The witch, bless her, took this in her stride, though she looked a little startled.

"All right, then. Well, how can I help you?"

"We'd little to look at a cat," Harry said, beaming. "The little silver kitten in the corner."

"Oh, Cliodna?" the witch said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "She's a girl?"

The witch smothered a laugh. "You don't know animals, do you?"

"No," Draco admitted.

"Well, not to worry. Cliodna's very sweet-tempered. She eats a lot for such as tiny little thing, but she'll never do some much as hiss, let alone scratch or bite."

Draco and Harry shared a smile. "She sounds perfect. We'll take her."

* * *

"Melissa! Robert! Leave Cliodna alone, it's lunchtime!" Harry called from the back door. Two blonde-haired children ran up to him, shouting, "Coming, dad!"

"Go sit down, eat up."

"Where's daddy?" Melissa asked around a mouthful of her sandwich.

Harry peered out of the window. "Just coming." The door swung open and Draco walked in, scooping his two children into a tight hug. He leant over them both to kiss Harry gently.

"Have a good day?" he asked.

"It was perfect," Harry answered. And it was true: all was well.


	23. I've Never Hated You for: oh nargles

**TITLE: I've Never Hated You**

**FOR: Oh Nargles, Tenzy**

**HOUSE: Gryffindor**

**NAME: xDEATHxDEALERx, Maggie**

_DRACO:_

Draco Malfoy was trying to think. When he had finally accepted it, he couldn't think of how to tell her. He was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't believe him and think that he was trying to mess with her and her friends.

He stood in front of a mirror. It felt terribly cliché but how else was he supposed to practice what to say to her? And it wasn't like he was going to tell Crab or Goyle about this; they'd think he was a sissy and stupid.

"I…I need to tell you something. I…I mean, will you help me with something? No, no, now I just sound stupid…" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Draco? Who are you talking to?" Crab yelled through the door. Draco's already pale complexion became even whiter.

"No one," he snapped, making himself look cold, pushing through the door. "You need to mind your own business, Crab. Or else I may tell everyone about your little secret." He stalked out of the Slytherin common room and marched towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Outside the Hall, he bumped right into the girl he'd been trying to work up the courage to talk to.

Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled when he saw her face. She rolled her eyes and didn't look at him.

"Did _Draco Malfoy _just apologize?" she sneered and began to walk away. He hesitated before grabbing her by the elbow.

"Granger, can I talk to you for a minute?" he muttered quietly. Her brow furrowed and she frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he repeated louder this time. She sighed but didn't snap at him, which had to be a good sign.

"I guess. But Harry and Ron are waiting for me, so make it quick." She followed him to an empty corridor nearby.

Draco ran a nervous hand through his slick blond hair. Hermione looked impatient, and he took a deep breath. He decided to put it in the simplest, most childish way possible. "I like you." He realized too late that he'd spoken too silently.

"What?"

"Granger—Hermione," he stumbled over his words. "You think I'm a jerk. Almost always. But the truth is, I…I really like you." He had been looking at his feet the entire time, but looked back up to see her reaction. Her cheeks were pink, and she was staring at him, open mouthed.

"Mal—Draco," she stuttered. "I don't know what you want me to say now." She looked away from him, and he took her hand.

"Tell me what you think, Hermione." He smiled softly, getting his hopes up for her answer.

She paused, and made his blood go icy. She's going to walk away and go tell Potter and Weasley that I love her.

But she tightened her hand in his and kissed him quickly on the lips. She smiled slightly and gave him a serious look. "Once chance, Draco. I'll give you one chance. But promise me something; don't go tell Harry and Ron about this."

Draco laughed. "They wouldn't believe me if I spoke to them anyways, Hermione."

She chuckled. "I _mean_, don't show them that we're…you know…I mean, don't hold my hand or have your arm around me or kiss me while either of them are near." Draco smiled.

"I won't. I promise." He kissed her again quickly. "Should you go? I know Weaslebee will be looking for you."

She smiled. "Yes. Probably. Goodbye, Draco. I'll see you later."

_HERMIONE:_

Hermione Granger sat down at the Gryffindor table next to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Ron was avoiding looking anywhere near her, and she frowned, glancing at Harry, who only shrugged and went back to his food.

"What's your problem, Ronald?" she asked, taking a drink from her goblet, tasting the sweet pumpkin juice.

"Nothing," he snapped. "What's your problem? I mean, are you mental?" He turned, glaring at her. "I mean, you _are_ dating Malfoy!"

Harry choked on his own juice, turning to look at her. "You're dating Malfoy? You are mental!"

"No I'm not!" Hermione lied through her teeth. "Ronald is simply mistaken and mental!"

"I saw you kissing him! I'm not mental, Granger!" he growled. Hermione jumped up and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione?" Draco called, and she spun around, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ron saw us," she said through tear-filled eyes. "And he thinks I'm mental and he hates me." Draco shook his head and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"He'll get over it, Hermione. I'll make sure Weaslebee does." He stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I hope you're right, Draco," Hermione murmured softly. "You're not all bad, like I thought you were all these years." She kissed his cheek.

"Just an act, I promise. But I am sorry I've been so awful to you. I've never hated you."

"I hope you didn't. I have never truly hated you, either, Draco Malfoy."

He smiled and kissed her quickly. "I hoped you had not, Hermione Granger."


	24. Beautiful for:Toffrox33

**Title: Beautiful  
Character: George Weasley & Angelina Johnson  
For: Toffrox33/Toff  
House: Ravenclaw  
Name: Principi Phantasia/Prissie**

It was gloomy, just like my mood that day – not that my mood had been anything but gloomy lately.

I trudged along the pavement with my hands in my pockets. I kept my head down; I wasn't in the mood of seeing what's become of the world around me.

I soon reached my destination. I took one hand out of my pocket to push the cemetary gate open. I strode onwards till I stood before Fred's grave.

I stood there in silence for a moment or two before crouching down and beginning to speak. "Hey, Fred," I touched his headstone. "How are you? It's been awhile since I last visited." I only visited Fred on gloomy days. I couldn't stand to go outside with the sun shining brightly; it was too cheery for me. And since it was just the beginning of fall, it meant that I haven't had the chance to visit Fred in quite a while, what with all the summer sunshine.

"I hope you're still being your goofy self, wherever you are," I chuckled shortly and then sniffled.

"I think you should take that advice yourself," I heard a female's voice speak.

I turned around in surprise; I wasn't expecting company. The other reason why I visited on gloomy days was because people don't usually come out during those days. _Normal_ people. _Wise_ people. And I was trying to keep my contact with other human beings at a minimum – which means that the only time I want to see people is when they're shopping at _our_ shop. I wanted to avoid their pitying stares; their comforting words – which does anything but what they're intended to do. I couldn't close the joke shop, though. _He_ worked hard for it, and I wanted to appreciate his efforts.

Angelina Johnson stared back at me evenly, waiting for me to finish figuring things out in my head and respond. I didn't, though. I merely turned back to face Fred's grave.

"You know, you're not the only one who's mourning," Angelina said. Ah, no wonder she seemed quite different; her eyes did not hold pity for me the way the others' did. I'm beginning to like her already.

She continued, despite my lack of response, "But you _are_ the one who had to lose a brother _and_ an ear." And that feeling of liking disappeared, just like that. Replaced by annoyance.

I whipped around and narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't just lose a brother, I lost a _twin_," I emphasized, as if it made all the difference in the world. Which it did.

"Oh! So you _do_ speak," she mused, mocking surprise.

"This is not a joke, Angelina!" I gritted through my teeth fiercely. I felt so angry, I was seeing red. It surprised me; I haven't felt anything but grief and sorrow in awhile.

She must've seen the change of emotions on my face, because she said, "That's it. Let it out, let it _all_ out." She stepped closer towards me.

I tried to spark the anger that I knew was within me, "This wasn't supposed to happen! He was… I…" And just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving me with a hollow nothingness. I sighed, defeated.

"I don't know what to do without him, Angelina," I admitted.

It started to rain. It wasn't a storm, but it was enough to get us wet in no time.

She put a hand on my shoulder and crouched down to my level. "I know," was all she said. Whether she meant she knew how I felt, or she knew what I should do without Fred, I don't know. And I didn't have the energy to care.

"Aren't you grieving, too?" I asked in wonder.

That's when I really looked at her for the first time. Her hair was a mess, she had bags underneath her eyes, and her eyes looked old and tired. She didn't need to reply in order for me to know the answer to my question.

"We're _all_ grieving, George. It's just… sometimes we have to be strong, to support the others," she said slowly. "If everyone's grieving and no one's being strong, then there will be no end to the grief. And that's just too painful for me to imagine."

"But I'm not strong enough, I can't be…" I whispered.

"You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only option you have," she recited, as if it were a quote she'd read a thousand times over that she'd memorized it. And maybe it was.

"You and Fred had always been the ones to help your family get through hard times," she said after a pause. She locked her eyes to mine and continued, "And now that Fred's gone, they need you more than ever.

"They're struggling, and you being your current self are making them feel as if they've lost both you and Fred. Do you know how much it's _killing _them?" she hadn't broken eye contact with me, "You _have_ to be stong. For them. For your _family_. For the people who _love_ you."

I stared blankly ahead, "I never knew you were so wise." She shook her head.

"If you'd known earlier, would you have allowed Fred to date me?" she side-glanced at me and smirked.

And for the first time in ages, I cracked a genuine smile, "Probably not."

The rain started to lighten, and the skies cleared a little.

"So, what brings you here, today?" I queried.

"It's Saturday," she answered, and she needn't say anything more. I instantly understood that, just like I always visited Fred on gloomy days, she always visited him on Saturdays – the day he died. And by some wondrous coincidence, it was also the day he was born. The day _we_ were born.

"He loved Saturdays," I told her, "'Not quite the end of the weekend – that's Sunday – when I have to dread about going to school or work the next day. Also not the beginning of the weekend – which is Friday – when we're merely just relieved from our tiresome, boring routines. Nope, on Saturdays, I get to have the _whole_ day to myself,' he used to say."

She laughed at this. "Oh, Fred, who wouldn't miss him."

This returned my brooding mood, "I'd give _anything_ to have him back."

"Even admit that he's the better-looking twin?" she teased, trying to get the light mood back.

I smiled ruefully, "Even that."

There was a minute of silence between us before Angelina took a deep breath and turned to me. "How come I've never met you on my previous trips here?" she wondered.

I shrugged, "There are seven days a week, and twenty four hours a day."

She nodded, "Right. It's not that easy to come across someone coincidentally."

"So what do you call this?" I asked.

"Fate," she said curtly.

Suddenly she looked up to the sky and pointed, "Hey, look, there's a rainbow."

I followed her glance and sighed, "Even the rainbow is frowning, Angelina."

oOo

The next time we met was on another gloomy Saturday. I hadn't expected her to be there. Like I said myself, there are twenty four hours a day.

But as I spotted Fred's grave from behind a birch tree, I caught a glimpse of her familiar figure, crouched down beside Fred's headstone. Angelina was already there.

"I see your visiting schedule hasn't changed," I said when I was within hearing distance.

She didn't seem at all surprised by my presence. Without turning, she asked me, "Do _you_ have a visiting schedule?"

I lowered myself onto the ground on the other side of Fred's grave, "Nope. I like to come and go as I please."

She eyed me for a moment then said, "I don't believe you."

I shrugged.

There was a pause between us.

"So… what's up?" she asked, striking up a conversation. Lamely, if you ask me. But, hey, I'm not one to be judging.

"Same old, same old," I replied.

"Have you gotten a life since I last met you?"

I sighed. Does she always have to broach the sensitive topics?

"It's difficult, Angelina. Every time I turn around, I keep expecting him to be there. But he's not."

She let a moment of silence pass. "He's not really gone, you know," she said quietly. "He's still alive. In our hearts," she placed a hand over her chest and another over mine.

I moved my hand over hers, to keep it where it was.

It started raining, just like the last time; just as I'd predicted.

She stared at me in bewilderment as realization dawned upon her, "You do have a schedule."

I gave her a small smile. Amazing how she could already figure me out.

oOo

We laid on our backs on either side of Fred's grave; hands connected above the small mound.

"Is this wrong?" I suddenly asked.

I knew she knew exactly what I meant.

She thought for a moment before musing, "Love is what we are born with. Fear is what we learn. The spiritual journey is the unlearning of fear and prejudices, and the acceptance of love back into our hearts. Love is the essential reality and our purpose on earth. To be consciously aware of it, to experience love in ourselves and in others, is the meaning of life. So, no, I don't think this is wrong."

I was mindblown. "Wow. Have you been reading books instead of playing Quidditch?"

She just laughed.

I don't know how long we laid there doing nothing but feel the pelt of the rain on our faces and on our skin, but suddenly the rain was gone. This time, I was the one who pointed out the rainbow to Angelina.

But this time was different than the last.

I realized that the rainbow wasn't in the shape of a frown; it was an upside-down smile. I realized, that it's not how things are, but the way we see things, that matter.

And right then, I saw a beautiful rainbow above me, a beautiful girl by my side, and beautiful memories with my brother.

I saw a beautiful new beginning.


	25. Changing Opinions for:whatabeautifulmess

**Title: Changing Opinions**

**Character: James/Lily**

**For: whatabeautifulmess**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: Lessa-the-Lioness, Rose**

It was Christmas Eve in Hogwarts.

Lily, alone for a moment, paced in her room. She still hadn't gotten him a Christmas present, and she was at her wits end. She traced the pattern of the grey carpet as she paced it, her bare feet feeling the grain. She needed to vacuum. First, she needed to give a present; it was Christmas for goodness sakes! She had all of her other presents bought ages ago.

What was she supposed to give him? It wasn't that she didn't know him; she had gotten to know him rather well this year. Last year, at this time, she would rather have died than spend time thinking of a present for him.

But now it was important, and she had no idea. She couldn't give him clothing, that was entirely too impersonal, she couldn't get him…his favourite food or anything, she didn't even know it! She knew that he was big into Quidditch, but so did everyone else, so he was probably sick of Quidditch related gifts by now. And she couldn't make anything for him, she wasn't creative or artistic! Ah, such a conundrum.

The door flew open, and a head poked through the door. It was her friend Emmeline Vance, who had somehow inserted little gems all over her dark hair. She walked into the room, and looked around. When she saw Lily, Emmeline sighed dramatically, and threw her hands in the air.

"Lils, what are you doing here?" She asked. "It's Christmas Eve, and you're in here stressing about a present to someone you hated a year ago!" Emmeline walked over to Lily's giant four-poster bed and plopped down on the edge, her feet not even reaching the ground.

"Yes, but I don't hate him anymore! He's my fellow, er…Head Person, and I can't just forget about him! It's rude." Lily said pointedly, referring to Emmeline's perchance to "forget" about presents.

Emmeline just laughed. Not much ruffled Emmeline's feathers. "If you say so!" Emmeline replied. "Listen, Lil, he's not that much trouble, if you can't think of it, that's okay. Just tell him his present is coming!"

"I can't do tha…" Lily tried to say, frustrated at the idea, but Emmeline cut her off.

"Tough, sweetheart. I'm kidnapping you!" Emmeline flounced off the bed, and towards Lily's humungous walk in closet. Oh the perks of being Head Girl. She walked it, then walked right back out. "You ARE dressed, right?" When she noticed Lily's dark blue dressy top and black skirt, she sighed, again.

"When am I going to get you into something good! Merlin, Lily, you are SUCH a prude!" Emmeline pronounced, throwing her hands up in the air.

Lily smiled. She had heard this complaint many times, but she wasn't about to wear something like Emmeline's short black sheath dress, that clung so closely to her curves. It looked gorgeous on Emmeline, of course, but Lily would just feel awkward and slutty.

"At least I'm wearing a bit of a heel this time!" Lily said. Emmeline squealed, and clapped her hands together.

"That's my girl!" Emmeline said excitedly. "Now come ON!" Emmeline grabbed Lily's wrist and attempted to pull her from the room by force.

"Wait a moment, please!" Lily protested. Emmeline let go of her wrist regretfully, and tapped her foot impatiently as Lily pulled on her 1 inch black heels.

Laughing, Lily followed Emmeline out of the door, and towards the party.

~xoxo~

It was almost midnight. The dancing and drinking had stopped, and everyone was waiting for midnight to open their presents in the Gryffindor Common Room. By now, it was only 7th years and a few scattered 6th years. Everyone else had already gone to bed, or returned to their own Common Rooms.

Lily looked around the room, laughing. Everyone looked a bit worse for the wear, and most of them didn't hold their firewhiskey well. She was glad that she had thought ahead!

"_Sonorus."_ Lily said, pointing her wand at her throat. An amplifying charm was the only way she could be heard over the music and talking. "Christmas is almost here, guys!" Lily said. People started paying attention to her. "I have pepper-up potions here, for anyone who…consumed more alcohol than they planned…" she said wryly. Then, pointing her wand at her throat again, she muttered, "_Quietus."_

Lily grabbed a vial herself, and drank it down. She was feeling "buzzed" and knew that it affected her judgement, and didn't want anything to happen. She was an embarrassing drunk, she'd found.

Sirius, who had been standing up, talking with Remus, collapsed onto the floor. He sat up immediately, laughing, but Lily knew he was much too drunk. She immediately grabbed a vial and headed over.

Remus, who had been helping Sirius up, smiled at her. "Here you go, Black." Lily said, trying to hand Sirius the vial of potion.

Sirius eyed her warily. "Why should I drink that?" he asked, words slightly slurred.

"You're drunk, that's why!" replied Emmeline, who didn't approve of Sirius' habits, or anything about him for that matter. The enmity between her and Sirius resembled that of Lily and James first year, but when the similarity was mentioned two them, both vehemently denied there was any "unresolved sexual tension" between them, as there was in James and Lily's case.

"And, my dear Emmeline, so are you…." Sirius replied. By now, he had stood back up. Emmeline looked rather surprised at his semi-civilized answer, then offended when she remembered he was accusing her of being drunk.

"I'm HARDLY drunk, Black, but I will take one of these potions of Lily's. I trust her!" Emmeline replied, insinuating that Sirius didn't trust Lily.

Emmeline stalked over to the table with the pepper-up potions, about half of which were already gone, and grabbed one. She drank it down quickly, jerking her chin, as if challenging Sirius to best her.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, mocking her childish behaviour. He took the bottle from Lily, and opened it. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it gently. "Hmph. It doesn't smell as bad as it did last time!" he said, as if congratulating Lily. He dumped the contents down his throat, shuddering slightly. "Just as gross as always!" he complained.

Remus thumped him lightly on the head. "Be nice. Besides, now you can enjoy your presents!"

Sirius eyes widened, and he leaped up. "PRESENTS!" he cried, and ran to the communal Christmas tree, making everyone laugh as they made their way over to the tree. Sirius began passing presents out to people, one at a time.

Emmeline sniffed at him, and pulled out her wand. She summoned the presents to herself, and levitated them so they all floated around her. As soon as she saw the tag, she would swish her wand and zoom the present to the recipient. Sirius pouted at her, for stealing his job, but seemed happy enough once he got a couple of his own.

Lily sighed to herself. She steeled herself, and walked over to James. He looked up as she came near, and smiled. "Er, James?" she said hesitantly. "I…I don't have your present yet…it's going to be late…I'm sorry!" She hated herself for telling even the white lie, but it gave her accountability, and she would hate herself even more if she didn't give him one.

James laughed lightly. "That's fine, Lilyflower. Oh!" he said, pulling a small package out of his pocket. "Here's your present, I forgot to put it under the tree." He handed the brown-wrapped package to her. It was surprisingly heavy for something the size of her palm. "Go on, open it!" he urged.

Lily immediately turned it over, and began pulling on the tape holding the paper together. James laughed at her gentle treatment of the wrapping paper, looking ruefully at the piles of ripped paper he and the other Marauders had created.

Once Lily got the paper off, she gasped. It was an ink well full of the sparkly purple ink she had been admiring in Flourish and Blotts. Not only was it extraordinarily pretty, it also made your handwriting better, which was something Lily needed to work on. Her handwriting was nowhere near Emmeline's, and it was barely readable. But, this ink, Lily knew from admiring it, was rather expensive. Too much for a present.

Lily looked at James. "I can't accept this." she told him, and tried to hand it back to him.

"Keep it!" He said, pushing her hand, with the ink well still in it, back towards her. "It's a present! Besides, what am I supposed to do with sparkly purple ink?" he asked jokingly.

Lily blushed. "But…"

James interrupted her. "I insist."

"Thank you!" Lily said sincerely. James decided to push his luck. "Can I get a hug?" He asked, standing up.

Lily, feeling very grateful, and just a bit daring, reached out and hesitantly hugged him. Before anyone, not even the watching Marauders, could say anything, she pulled away, and hurried towards Mary and Emmeline, face beet red.

Peter reached out and high-fived James, who was smiling happily. Sirius leaned over towards James and whispered loud enough for the other Marauders to hear him, "Who knows, if you don't mess up, you might even have a chance at a New Year's Snog!" James shrugged.

Mary Macdonald looked at Lily curiously. "Did you just…hug…James Potter?" she asked quizzically. Lily nodded. "And…?" Mary prodded.

"And what?" Lily asked, confused.

"What prompted said hug?" Mary asked, slightly exasperated. Emmeline listened in with curiosity.

"He gave me this!" Lily said, showing her girlfriends the ink. Emmeline snorted. Lily blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, and it was all James's fault! Lily knew that neither girl would leave her alone about it, and she might as well tell someone about what she had realised when she hugged him! "And I…think I might like him…" she finished.

Emmeline choked. Mary brightened, grabbed her hands, and danced her around in a circle, singing "She admits it, she admits it!"

Lily scowled at her friends. "Not so loud!" she pleaded. It would just be like James to hear the wrong thing. He did that often. For some reason though, it didn't seem like such a bad thing that he knew…

"Are you going to tell him?" Mary asked excitedly.

Emmeline snorted louder this time. "Right! This is LILY we're talking about, Mary…She doesn't admit anything!" Lily was about to protest, but Emmeline shoved a pile of small presents into her hands, forcing her to concentrate on not dropping them instead.

Lily opened the presents one at a time, carefully not ripping the paper, which aggravated Emmeline to no end. Many of them were little trinkets or thank you letters from students she didn't know very well, which made her very happy.

Mary had gotten her a green shawl; "It goes with your eyes!", Alice Prewett, who was at her fiancé's house, had knitted her a Gryffindor scarf; "Now you'll HAVE to go to the Quidditch games!" said the accompanying note. Emmeline, surprisingly had gotten her a gift this Christmas, a gift card to Flourish and Blotts; "I don't know what books you want!" she had complained.

Once she had finished opening her presents, and the party had died down, many people had decided to go back to bed, to catch a few hours of sleep before breakfast, Lily's own eyes began to droop. She rarely stayed up this late, and it showed.

"I'm going back to bed for now…" she told Emmeline, who was still awake. "Don't wake me up until at least 8!"

Instead of trying to carry all of the various presents, she levitated them back to the Head Dormitory.

The portrait was asleep when she got there, but woke up when Lily cleared her throat gently. It was a picture of a young woman standing in a field, holding a bouquet of flowers. The young woman never said anything to anyone, and always seemed rather melancholy. James thought that the woman's lover had left her there.

Nevertheless, Lily was always polite to her. "Merry Christmas!" she told the portrait. "Truckleberry." The portrait swung open. It was a rather strange password, but it worked.

After depositing her packages on her bed, Lily walked back out into the common area, and stared at James's door.

She still wasn't sure what she should get him. Or how she should think of him. That hug….she had definitely felt something, and he was so much more mature now! She almost wished that James still asked her to Hogsmede regularly…that way she could've seen if what she felt was real…it was an oddly pleasurable thought.

Why not?

Why couldn't she say yes? That was it! He didn't ask her anymore…but he didn't need to! And that could even be his present! But how?

And did she really want to do this? It was rather strange, to go off feelings that had come so suddenly…But they hadn't, Lily realised. She had been building this….liking…was it, love? No, it couldn't be. Whatever it was, it had been building for a while, what with him being so mature this year.

Before Lily could convince herself it was a bad idea, she rushed to her room to get a scrap of parchment and her new inkwell.

Staring at the paper, holding the end of her sugar quill in her mouth, Lily tried to decide what to write.

Something cryptic. Let him guess. How about… that was perfect!

Carefully, Lily uncapped her inkwell, and dipped her quill in. Taking a deep breath, she wrote a single word.

_Yes._

She smiled to think of his reaction when he found it. Would he get it immediately? Or would he have to think about it? Regardless, Lily couldn't wait to open this new chapter in their relationship. It felt right to her.


	26. Mistletoe for:Brighthalk

**Title: Mistletoe **

**Character: Harry &Hermione **

**For: Brighthalk**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Name: Heimarmene/Mia**

"Hermione, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

It was the fifth time he'd asked that particular question in as many minutes. It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and the entire extended Weasley clan was crammed into the first floor of the leaning house. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were installed in the kitchen, still baking a plethora of sweets; Bill had little Victoire and was helping Teddy decorate the tree. Even Neville and Luna were present – he'd last seen them holding hands on the sofa and holding a steady conversation with Blaise and Ginny.

Beside him, sitting on the floor of the cold pantry and surrounded by the discarded wrapping paper she'd previously torn off his shoddily done-up gifts, Hermione sighed. "Harry, please. I like to think I know what I'm doing here. This is my life. Don't think I haven't thought long and hard about it."

"I know, but – _marriage_? To Ron?" Harry shifted; the sacks of potatoes he was currently leaning against didn't make for the most comfortable time.

"And?" she said testily. "Pass me the blue paper, the one with snowflakes on it – yes, that one."

"But – you _fight_ all the time." Even to his own ears he sounded aghast, and rather lame. "Did he slip you something? Do you have a fever?"

"Harry!"

"Honestly," he insisted, "do you? This isn't the rational Hermione I know!" _And love._

Hermione said nothing in response, merely set aside the present she'd finished wrapping and moved on to the next. Harry ruffled his hair in frustration. "See, this is one of your signs of unhappiness. When you get mad you don't talk, which means you're not wanting to marry Ron. Am I right or what?"

"Has it occurred to you that maybe you're what's making me unhappy?" she snapped, tearing off a piece of tape with more force than was strictly necessary. "Maybe I do want to marry him, maybe I don't. But all you're doing is making me regret I agreed to help you with your awful wrapping skills!"

"They are not awful," Harry said indignantly, distracted for a moment. Catching her glare, he hastily added, "All right, they're awful, and that's why we're sitting in the pantry, freezing to death and re-wrapping them."

"Apart from the fact that _I'm_ re-wrapping them and you're just sitting here second-guessing everything I say, you're almost completely right."

"Rubbish." Harry waved aside her accusations. "I'm being loads of help, see, here's the scissors!"

She just rolled her eyes. "Out with it."

"Out with what?" He frowned in what he thought was a very good imitation of innocence. Hermione, however, being Hermione, didn't buy it for a second. "The thing that you're keeping holed up inside yourself, you prat. C'mon, you can tell me. I won't even be mad if you really do like Malfoy _that _way."

"Like – Malfoy – what?" Harry spluttered. "Are you off your rocker? That foul ferret – I – no! For the love of Merlin, NO!"

"That's what everyone's saying, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Your obsession with his family and their past activities concerning Voldemort…the late hours spent researching Malfoy Manor and Malfoy himself…it's a wonder it's taken this long for a rumor to start."

"Since when did you pay attention to gossip?" he demanded. _Really? That's how they thought of him?_

"Since Ginny told me you were supposedly lusting after another man." Her eyes burned through him, the presents and wrapping paper forgotten on the floor. "I assumed that's why you asked for my help wrapping presents when we all know Molly's a genius when it comes to this sort of thing."

"You believed the rumors?" Harry ignored the majority of her words. "That's – Hermione, I can't believe you'd be so – so – _shallow_!"

"Harry," she said sharply. "Tell me, what else am I supposed to believe? Last time we had coffee, all you talked about was the raid on Malfoy Manor that you were planning. You haven't gone on a date in how many years?"

"Er…three?"

"Exactly," Hermione said, looking satisfied. "You snapped up the position of Head Auror the minute we graduated, and haven't even looked at a girl since. Even Ron's noticed, and it's no secret he's a bit dense when it comes down to it."

"I've noticed girls," Harry defended, secretly pleased that she realized Ron's occasional lack of intelligence. "I took Elise Walters to the Cannons game, remember?"

"Only because Ginny forced you to bring a date because it was Ron's team playing and Molly would be upset if you went alone. For Merlin's sake, Harry, _I_ even brought a date! You have to admit, the gossip mill's theory makes sense."

"The gossip mill's never been right before," Harry said bravely. "I guess it makes sense, but it's not true, I swear. I – well, to be honest, I like a girl." _Man up, mate. Now's the time. It's no different that facing that bloody dragon in fourth year…only much, much harder. Brilliant._

"Is that so?" Hermione's eyebrows inched up her forehead.

He swallowed, hard. "Er, yeah."

"Who's the lucky girl, then?" She went back to tearing off little strips of tape – a bit savagely, he noted with glee.

"Er, you don't know her." Ever the traitor, his hand leapt to his hair. "She's from, erm, France."

"You've never been to France."

"She was here on holiday!" he yelped. "We had coffee last week!"

"Mhmm." Hermione stood up, dusted herself off, and handed him a perfectly wrapped box. "Wait here, I forgot something. I'll be right back." Even in the dim candlelight of the pantry, he could see the expression he so hated on her face as she slipped out – the expression that meant she was probably going to pull out a long, long piece of parchment and quiz him for hours on end, as she'd done when they'd re-taken seventh year.

However, seeing as it was Christmas Eve and they'd been part of the working force for years, he had absolutely no clue why she was wearing that expression. He didn't have any time to ponder it either, as she came back down not a minute after she'd left, clutching a small silk bag.

"Ginny also told me the gossip mill's other theory," she said slyly. "You'll probably think this one's rather more interesting."

"Did you believe it?" Harry gulped. While he'd never heard of the Malfoy rumor, he'd most certainly heard of this one, and he didn't like her implications one bit.

"No. But –" she drew something green and red out of the bag " – they asked me to, ah, perform an experiment for them. They wanted to know what you'd do if _I_gave _you_…this." She placed the small green and red thing on his hand.

Something green, red, and _leafy._

He jumped. "Mistletoe?" he spluttered. "Hermione, what – "

"Please," she snorted. "Help a witch out, will you?"

And so he did.

They stayed in the pantry until the candles burned low and the already crumpled, wrapping paper at their feet was well and truly wrecked; until her hair was completely free of its braid and his glasses were nearly hanging off his nose. When they finally came up for air, Harry panted as he tried to find words.

"Ron – Hermione, we can't – we can't do this, you're engaged – think of Ron."

"Oh, Harry," she said fondly, pushing his glasses back into place. "Sometimes I wonder if you're the dense one. Ron set this up, you now – he started the rumors, and planted the idea in Ginny's head that she should tell me about them, and convinced me to fake another relationship with him. This was after we'd broken up the first time," she added in response to his obvious bewilderment. "We were still friends, good friends. He told me what he'd noticed in you – that you'd begun to worry over me, talk about me, obsessively. He consulted Molly and Fleur, who'd both noticed it too, and they came to the conclusion that – "

"- I love you," he finished. "Dammit, Hermione, why'd you all have to be so smart? I was counting on Ron being a dunderhead for once!"

Hermione's eyes shone in the fading light. "Say it again, please," she asked softly.

"Ron's a dunderhead?" Harry said uncertainly.

"No, you git!" she cried. "Say you love me!"

He laughed. "Gladly. I love you, Hermione."

When they finally walked out of that pantry, hours later, dinner had been eaten, and the house was silent. He walked her to her room, like a gentleman, and placed a single chaste kiss upon her cheek. They took a moment to smile cheesy smiles at each other, each reveling in the idea of their togetherness, before Hermione quietly bid him a good night and retreated into her room.

Up in his own room, Harry took the slightly crushed sprig of mistletoe from the pocket of his robes as he readied himself for sleep. Teeth brushed, hair combed, and lights off, he climbed into bed and set his glasses on the night table. His hand brushed something small and leafy – a trimming of an insignificant plant that would forever remind him of Hermione.


End file.
